<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【梅普】凛冬的十二个篇章 by MarauderIvy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738196">【梅普】凛冬的十二个篇章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy'>MarauderIvy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - Russian 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1991年，是俄国历史上具有深远意义的一年。那一年在苏联所发生的事，刻骨地影响着她的每一位公民。我尝试以拙劣的笔触，去勾勒两个注定不平凡的平凡人在那一年的遭遇。但归根结底，本文是一个关于爱情的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 有雪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>诞生在这个年代的人们</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>再也不记得过去的路程</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>我们是俄罗斯严酷岁月的孩子</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>无力忘怀那一切往事</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">——勃洛克</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">1991年的冬天格外漫长。在列宁格勒，严寒笼罩了整座城市，涅瓦河上飘着白茫茫的冬雾，街道盖满了积雪。雪地里残留着新年时用剩下的亮纸屑，化作一径陈旧的红彩。</p><p class="p1">在一栋临河而立的公寓楼里，阳光穿破纱窗，斜照在窗台一个小小的铝制花盆上。一只手提起水壶，往种着芦荟的泥土中淋了些水，继而去取抹布。他有条不紊地打扫完厨房，穿过拥挤的客厅，从衣帽钩上取下自己打着补丁的大衣，掸了掸上面的灰尘。正是七点二十分，距离他赶到目的地——列宁格勒国立大学——还剩三十分钟。</p><p class="p1">街上，风雪飘散得到处都是，他还没走过涅瓦大街，已经被雪粉扑了一身。真冷啊，寒气像是直往骨头缝里钻。他搓搓手，路过一些兜售自制小商品的苏联公民，好奇地打量着。</p><p class="p1">卖什么的都有：陶土罐、速溶咖啡、吸尘器、帕斯捷尔纳克的肖像画……忽然间，他眼前一亮，从那堆东西里抽出一张薄薄的硬纸壳，问道：“请问，这个多少钱？”</p><p class="p1">商贩从他手里接过硬纸壳，扫了一眼。蒙了层雪花的塑料纸下面，是“深紫”乐队的合影：“三个卢布。”</p><p class="p1">他从口袋里掏出钱递过去，将唱片小心地塞进公文包：“谢谢。”</p><p class="p1">“再看看别的？”商贩充满希冀地看着他。</p><p class="p1">他摇摇头，友好地一笑，继续上路了。二十分钟后，他已经站在了列宁格勒国立大学，自己的办公室外头。有两个戴毛毡帽的学生从走廊路过，看到他，面露笑容地说：“早上好，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇！”</p><p class="p1">“早上好，早上好……”</p><p class="p1">德米特里走进办公室，放下公文包。正对着办公桌的墙上，是两个暗黄的胶水印，那里曾挂着一幅巨大的列宁画像。戈尔巴乔夫上台后，它被摘下了，收进杂物间。他从抽屉里取出教案和讲义，对着雪水模糊的窗子理了理领带，动身往教室走去。</p><p class="p1">他今天不知怎地，心情出奇地好。学生们想必也看出了这一点，因为这位年轻的教授今天不仅没拿拉丁语刁难他们，说话的语气也比往常轻快。下午四点多，天色透出青灰，德米特里讲完最后一个案例，下了课。</p><p class="p1">斜晖在傍晚的天际燃烧着，到处都是闪耀的雪光。回家的那条熟悉的大街上挤满了凑热闹的人群：原来，昨天他们抓获了一个顽固不化的共产党员，正在讨论该怎么处罚他。德米特里皱了皱眉，拐进了一条小街。</p><p class="p1">忽然间，有人狠狠撞了他一下，几乎把他撞倒在雪地里。“不好意思……”他喃喃着，扶住一棵树。那没礼貌的家伙是个大个子，招呼不打一声就跑了。德米特里叹了口气，定了定神，猛地意识到了什么，把手伸向怀中。</p><p class="p1">“哎，”他转过身叫道，“回来！我的钱包……”</p><p class="p1">他话音刚落，身边一个路人就拔腿追了上去，一下子就追上了。那人不知做了什么，大个子一下子栽倒在了雪地里，哼哼着。德米特里呆呆地站在原地，看着那个好心人从远处朝他走来，将钱包递给他。</p><p class="p1">“这是你的，是吧？”</p><p class="p1">“是的，我……”德米特里哽了一下，“真是太感谢您了。”</p><p class="p1">那人摇了摇头：“没什么，用不着谢我。”</p><p class="p1">他个头不高，很是清瘦，浅色的眉毛下是一双有些忧郁的、甚至害羞的眼睛。德米特里打量着他，惊奇不已。那个抢劫他的人比他足足高了两个头，他却三两下就把人给制服了。</p><p class="p1">“要不，您来我家坐坐？”他热切地低声道，“请给我个机会，好好地感谢您吧。”</p><p class="p1">“我得赶路啦……”</p><p class="p1">“那么，请至少告诉我您的名字吧。”</p><p class="p1">然而那人与他擦肩而过，就这样离去了。</p><p class="p1">德米特里站在原地，恋恋不舍地望着他的背影，叹了口气。</p><p class="p1">回家路上，他再次路过了义愤填膺的人群。原来，那些人已经剥下了共产党员的大衣，撕毁了他的列宁选集，准备用皮靴好好教训他一顿。被扯烂的红色封面飘落到泥水里，很快变成了黑色。</p><p class="p1">“把他吊在路灯杆上！这该死的毒虫！”</p><p class="p1">德米特里站在台阶上遥遥看着这一切，接着从口袋里掏出钥匙打开单元门。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">一周之后，当德米特里将胡萝卜片扔进高压锅里时，他突兀地再次想起了那个为他夺回钱包的人。他再次想起了那双眼睛，忧郁地张望着，德米特里不知道一个人要经历什么，才会有那样忧伤的眼神。</p><p class="p1">此时此刻，他会在哪里呢？他是做什么的？</p><p class="p1">他将萝卜汤盛出来，自嘲地摇摇头。这是个连名字都不肯告诉他的人，他却还幻想着他们能够再见。</p><p class="p1">傍晚七点，雪又一次在窗外怒号。从隔壁传来陈旧的留声机的乐音，播着一首七十年代的歌曲。德米特里想起了自己买的“深紫”乐队的唱片，把它从包里取出来，如获至宝地擦了擦，摆在书架里。</p><p class="p1">他欣赏了半天，重又钻回厨房去洗碗。壁橱已经空了，他明天不得不再去集市，排长长的队伍，就为了购买一磅卷心菜。或许他可以去商店试试运气？可无论他去得多么早，那儿的橱窗里总是空空如也。</p><p class="p1">隔壁的乐音戛然而止，传来了男女主人争吵的声音。“可是我们没有钱，又能怎样呢？”女主人的控诉，接着噼里啪啦，几个盘子摔碎了。女主人开始恸哭。“苏联的末日快来啦！”男主人在喟叹。德米特里把盘子放回碗橱，走进狭小的书房，开始备课。</p><p class="p1">那是磅礴动荡的年代，却是他的年代。</p><p class="p1">那是看不到出路的生活，却也是他的生活。</p><p class="p1">那是1991年1月15日。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">大雪在半夜的时候停了，次日清晨，天际明净如洗。街道上的雪没人清扫，又积了厚厚一层，在朝日的照耀下晶莹松脆。早饭过后，德米特里给父母打了电话，欣慰地得知他们一切都好。“你妈妈囤了一阳台的盐巴和砂糖，”他父亲说，“够我们吃到明年的了。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里打开前门，走下台阶。人群和共产党员已经不见踪影，雪地里残留着几张列宁选集的内页，字迹模糊可辩：“宗教是人民的鸦片……”寒风吹过，纸页被卷进了下水沟，很快消失不见。</p><p class="p1">在晨曦中，德米特里往列宁格勒国立大学走去，一路上，松树枝头的融雪簇簇地落下来。他花了二十多分钟走到法律系教学楼，爬上两层楼梯，来到自己的办公室。</p><p class="p1">他刚坐下没多久，助理教授伊万·伊万诺维奇就敲了敲他的办公桌：“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，走廊里有人找。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里放下讲义，往门口走去。在后来的岁月里，他时常能回忆起那段短短的路程。办公室的门开阖的间隙里，他的整个人生都为之改变。</p><p class="p1">走廊里不是别人，正是“1990年度人物”评选中排在鲍里斯·叶利钦之后、位列第二的阿纳托利·亚历山德洛维奇·索布恰克。他手握着灰色的毛毡帽，大衣的垫肩被雪水湿透了。1990年，索布恰克在当选圣彼得堡市委员会主席时，曾任命德米特里为自己的顾问。当他决定竞选市议员时，德米特里是同事中唯一的支持者。</p><p class="p1">德米特里握了握他那只有力的、干燥的大手：“阿纳托利·亚历山德洛维奇，您好！”</p><p class="p1">“德米特里，最近怎么样？”</p><p class="p1">“挺好的，”他下意识说着谎，“一切都平安无事，吃的也还够。”</p><p class="p1">锐利的目光似是能穿透他：“我来是想问你，你有没有兴趣干点新活儿？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里捋了捋头发，会离开讲台的念头叫他心脏发紧：“我…我不知道。是什么？”</p><p class="p1">“这么说吧，”年长的男人平静地看着他，“我打算竞选市长。”</p><p class="p1">他花了三分钟， 同德米特里讲述外联络委员会专家这一职责——主要是负责管理市长形象。“将会有一个小组，”他说，“当然啦，相信你对这个已经是驾轻就熟了。我来是想让你见见小组的头儿……也是我的一个学生……也许可以算是你的学长？”</p><p class="p1">他往身后望望，尴尬地道：“真是不好意思，你瞧，他这个人哪里都好，就是爱迟到。”</p><p class="p1">约莫五分钟后，那人终于姗姗来迟，从楼梯口向他们走来，一边摘下风帽。他的身影有些异样地眼熟。走近了，德米特里蓦地惊呼出声：“哎呀，我的老天！”</p><p class="p1">站在他面前的，赫然是昨天那个替他抢回钱包的好心人。德米特里难以置信地上下打量着他，忘了打招呼。</p><p class="p1">“德米特里，这是弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇。”</p><p class="p1">“噢，”他这才反应过来，伸出手，“您好，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇……”</p><p class="p1">对方露出腼腆的表情，摘下皮手套，揣进灯芯绒大衣的口袋里。德米特里握着他的手，低声道：“真没想到会在这儿遇见您。您中午和我一起吃饭吧？”</p><p class="p1">犹豫片刻，弗拉基米尔点点头。在一旁，索布恰克狐疑地看着他俩：“你们早就认识？”</p><p class="p1">“不，不，”德米特里高兴地说，“一面之缘罢了。”</p><p class="p1">上午他上课的时候，弗拉基米尔就在办公室里等他，替索布恰克处理文件。德米特里下课后回来，发现他正半靠在办公桌上，凝视着那两个胶水印。不知怎地，弗拉基米尔的目光似是有些忧郁。</p><p class="p1">“您该不会是在怀念以前的日子吧？”德米特里揶揄。</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔转过头来看他：“我只是觉得，一切都改变了。”</p><p class="p1">“可不嘛！现在我们有自由了。”谈到这个话题，德米特里便笑逐颜开，若要他讲，他能讲上一整天这令整个苏联狂喜不已的变化：人们不再被迫挤在厨房里偷偷收听《美国之音》，不必再担心电话线那端是克格勃的耳朵。现在大家无所畏惧地谈论斯大林和捷尔任斯基，听西方摇滚乐，购买贴着美国国旗图案的钢笔和胶水。然而比起他的喜悦，弗拉基米尔只是冷淡地点了点头。</p><p class="p1">按捺下内心的困惑和一丝失望，德米特里说：“食堂在那边，我们走吧……”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">午后的列宁格勒，天空像缎子那般，瓦蓝瓦蓝的。雪后的空气寒冷而清澈，有忍冬花的幽香。与之相对比的，是食堂每况愈下的饭菜：这是德米特里见过的最寡淡的红菜汤，只有几片甘蓝菜漂浮在汤面上。他叹了口气，怀着几分歉意对弗拉基米尔说：“只有这些了，真对不住。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔摇摇头：“没关系，我吃过更糟的。”</p><p class="p1">他端着托盘往餐桌走去，再去取刀叉。德米特里注意到，他走路的时候，右手几乎不动。对此他很好奇，但忍着没有问。</p><p class="p1">“所以说，你原先是做什么的？”一坐下，德米特里就迫不及待道。</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔看着他，目光忽然间有些踌躇：“你不会想知道的。”</p><p class="p1">“这叫什么话！您别顾虑什么，告诉我吧。”</p><p class="p1">“我在克格勃工作。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里呆呆地看着他，“啊”了一声。忽然间，一切都说得通了。他身上那种疏离的气质，他军人似的姿态，他那不摆动的右臂。还有他拒绝告诉德米特里他的名字。他是一名“契卡”。</p><p class="p1">瞅着他的反应，弗拉基米尔的目光变得有些黯淡。他将叉子放进托盘，甚至准备离去了。就在这时，德米特里脱口而出道：“在克格勃工作，是不是很辛苦？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔愣住了。德米特里有些窘迫：“对不起，如果我冒犯到——”</p><p class="p1">“不，不，”弗拉基米尔轻声打断他，“我可以回答你。”他沉吟片刻，“我想，这谈不上辛苦，我只是在为祖国工作而已。”</p><p class="p1">说完之后，他打量着德米特里的目光多了一丝犹疑：“从没有人这么问过我。”</p><p class="p1">在他沉静的双眼的注视下，德米特里荒唐地感到自己脸红了。他低声道：“那天我在街上看到您的时候，不知怎么就觉得，您好累好累的样子。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔深深地凝视着他，目光如同审讯时的灯光，一眨不眨，德米特里登时有种被剥光衣服，看了个透的感觉。他俯身喝了口汤，弗拉基米尔仍在盯着他。就在德米特里忍不住想打破这难捱的沉寂时，他终于移开了目光，轻声说：</p><p class="p1">“很高兴认识你，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里松了口气，绽开一个微笑：“我也是，”他说，真心实意地，“我也是。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">他们在黄昏时候分别，德米特里往涅瓦大街走去，弗拉基米尔则走向前门广场。暮色在傍晚的天际徘徊，为层层叠叠的楼房笼上了一层赤色的轻纱。德米特里戴上破了个洞的手套，有些不好意思地看了看弗拉基米尔，说道：“那天，真的非常感谢您。如果没有您的话……”他看了看街对面在寒风中摆摊的人们，“我恐怕就得跟他们一样了。”</p><p class="p1">顿了顿，他说：“虽然您或许还是会拒绝，但倘若您有空，就来我家坐坐吧。”</p><p class="p1">一抹些微的诧异掠过弗拉基米尔的脸庞，他有些生硬地说：“您不要忘了，我可是……”</p><p class="p1">“可是什么？”德米特里低低笑了，觉得这个人简直不可思议，“是契卡？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔不置可否。</p><p class="p1">“不错，您的确是，”他说，毫无畏惧地迎上弗拉基米尔的目光，“而我碰巧就是个胆子大了些的人。”</p><p class="p1">落日已经垂下了天边，半空中飞雪飘摇。出乎意料地，弗拉基米尔竟然像是笑了，那是充满伤痛的笑容，叫人的心都揪在一起。他低声说：“您真叫人惊讶。”</p><p class="p1">“而我希望您能好好休息休息。”德米特里温和地道。他戴上帽子，对弗拉基米尔挥了挥手：“明天见！”</p><p class="p1">他转身走进了茫茫风雪中，因此就没有看到，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇在他走后依旧伫立在原地，凝视着他越来越小的背影，若有所思。</p><p>德米特里的心情倒是出奇地好，回到家的时候，他的心甚至雀跃了起来。</p><p>在足以见到的将来，大约都将会是美好的日子。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 渊冰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">他听人说，隔壁家的孩子格里戈维奇的鼻梁被打断了，就因为他在劝架时引用了马克思的话。他们嚷嚷着要把他送到西伯利亚去，又要他认错。格里戈维奇不服，他那作为共青团员的骄傲不允许人辱没——于是他们把他结结实实揍了一通，扔在列宁格勒大街上。一夜过后，他的头发上结满了霜，像弯曲的葡萄藤，眼皮和嘴唇都是白色的。据说，他妈妈不肯把他领回家去，称他为“全家人的耻辱”。</p><p class="p1">又一夜，英雄之城刮起了浩荡的东风；那夜之后的清早，格里戈维奇就不见了。</p><p class="p1">晨曦染透窗棂的时候，德米特里推开窗户，深深吸进凛冽的空气，揉了揉疲倦的睡眼。头天晚上，他一直忙到夜里十二点，为阿纳托利·亚历山德洛维奇准备竞选传单。</p><p class="p1">他打开柜门，取出少得可怜的一点儿咖啡粉，泡了一壶咖啡。这还是他排了两小时队伍后买来的。如今，咖啡也是“倒爷”热衷的商品之一，他们从德国人、巴西人那里廉价收购，再卖给如今对外国商品趋之若鹜的苏联公民。</p><p class="p1">临走前，德米特里的目光落在茶几上，那本《罗马法》，忽地刺痛了他的眼睛。在答应索布恰克的邀约后，他已经半个月没登上讲台了。如今，怀念之情在他胸前中涌动着，暗自撕扯。总有一天，他想，他会回去的。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">德米特里抵达办公室的时候，小组的其他人都到了。德米特里坐下来，将包放到脚边，看着站在黑板前的那个人。</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔正在黑板上写写画画，讲述着阿纳托利·索布恰克的施政纲领。他的金发有些蓬乱，显然是早上没来得收拾；身上那件松垮的毛衣倒还算整洁，只是也有不少褶皱。他很快做完了讲述，朝德米特里走来。</p><p class="p1">“这是阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇的自述，”他递来一沓资料，“您觉得今天之内能将它整理好吗？”</p><p class="p1">“我想没问题，”德米特里回答，打量着他的脸庞，还有眼下青灰色的阴影，“我看，您没听我的话。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔微微一愣。</p><p class="p1">“作为小组的领导，”德米特里说，“不好好休息的话怎么能行呢？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔罕见地语塞了。沉默片刻，他轻声说：“您讲得不错。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里坐下来，开始着手处理那份文件。半个月以来，他对于这样的工作已经轻车熟路。他一直那眼睛偷偷瞄着弗拉基米尔，果不其然，才过去半个多小时，他们小组的领导就开始打起瞌睡，但仍强自支撑着。渐渐地，他支撑不住了，整个人顺着桌面趴倒了下去。</p><p class="p1">德米特里站了起来，捡起弗拉基米尔滑落在地上的外套，轻轻披在了他身上。他总结完索布恰克的生平之后，已是晌午十分，而弗拉基米尔还在沉睡。他将文件放在他桌子上，轻轻推了推他：</p><p class="p1">“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇……”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔动了动，竟然没有醒来。他在睡梦中都蹙着眉，嘴角紧紧抿着，肩膀绷成一条直线。看着他的模样，德米特里无端感到了一阵心痛。他又推了推他，轻声叫他的名字。忽然间，弗拉基米尔醒来了，眼睛睁得大大地看着他，神色里满是戒备。</p><p class="p1">“我只是想告诉您，文件我整理好了，还有，该吃饭了。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔揉了揉双眼：“我……我不该睡着的，真对不住。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里被他的严肃逗乐了：“您没必要向我道歉。”</p><p class="p1">“不，我做了坏榜样……”</p><p class="p1">德米特里忍着笑，拎起外套，走去食堂吃了午饭。他拿饭盒装了几片黑面包和一些香肠，回到了办公室。弗拉基米尔果不其然还在那里。德米特里叹了口气，将饭盒递给他：“我猜，您也不打算吃中饭了吧。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔一惊，差点把笔掉到桌子下面去：“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，您……”</p><p class="p1">“您快些吃吧，不然要凉了。”德米特里微微笑着说。</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔的神情竟然有一丝窘迫，半晌，他低低地道了句“多谢”。</p><p class="p1">德米特里继续阅读1990年苏联的经济报告。这上面的数据之糟糕，令他明白了为什么在人民最失望的政治家中，米哈伊尔·戈尔巴乔夫和尼古拉·雷日科夫位列双雄。读完报告后，他接着去读索布恰克关于列宁格勒的改革主张。一直到暮色四合时候，他才写完最后一行梗概，打了个长长的哈欠。</p><p class="p1">办公室里只剩下弗拉基米尔一人，他正在储物柜那儿忙活。德米特里不经意间扫了一眼，愣住了——那是一套军制服，蓝色的肩章，铜制纽扣，皮带紧紧扎着。</p><p class="p1">发觉他的注视，弗拉基米尔看了他一眼，说道：“我得回一趟大房子，”大房子，便是那栋柴可夫斯基大街上的克格勃列宁格勒分局；他顿了顿，“去问问他们我的申请有没有批下来。”</p><p class="p1">“什么申请？”</p><p class="p1">“辞职申请。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里呆住了。他凝视着弗拉基米尔坚毅的、冷淡的双眼，似乎有一丝他看不懂的挣扎一闪而过，接着又归于平静。一种冲动使他忽然开了口：“让我陪你去吧。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔惊奇地看着他。</p><p class="p1">“我也想……”他信口胡编着理由，“我想见识一下。”</p><p class="p1">大约有半晌功夫，弗拉基米尔什么也没说。接着，他的目光微微一动。“那好，”他说，“如果你愿意的话。”</p><p class="p1">他花了大约十分钟换好衣服，拿着冬帽朝德米特里走来。只见那一套军服板整地贴在身上，直长到膝弯，在腰线处窄窄一收，勾勒出漂亮的线条。那般的英姿飒爽，让德米特里移不开视线。</p><p class="p1">“走吧。”弗拉基米尔说，接着戴上冬帽。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔待在“大房子”里的时候，德米特里就在街上转悠。如今这栋建筑上被人贴了不少红色的横幅，比如“打倒契卡”、“俄罗斯人不需要克格勃”等等，捷尔任斯基的画像上被人打了一个大大的叉。他在路边蹲下来，凝望着远处的那灿烂瑰丽的晚霞。雪已经停了，空气中有一股好闻的新雪的气味。</p><p class="p1">二十分钟后，弗拉基米尔回来了，脸上的表情是压抑的挫败。</p><p class="p1">“怎么了？”德米特里问道。</p><p class="p1">“我的申请还没被批准。”说完之后，弗拉基米尔轻轻叹了口气。</p><p class="p1">两人一道往前门广场走去，天色微微暗了下来，脚下的雪嘎吱作响。弗拉基米尔一直沉默着，正当德米特里觉得他不准备再说什么了的时候，他开口了：“我只是不希望，我的身份给阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇造成任何负面影响。你也明白，现在……”</p><p class="p1">他意有所指地看了看街道两旁的标语。德米特里点了点头。</p><p class="p1">转进连接着前门广场的那条街道，天色忽而暗了下来，街巷里充斥着老旧路灯那灰蓝色的、雾蒙蒙的光线。在小路的尽头聚集着许多嘈杂的人群。德米特里竖起耳朵去听，忽然捕捉到什么难听的字眼，惶惑地朝弗拉基米尔看去。</p><p class="p1">“我们要不要换一条路？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔显然也听到，并且听懂了。那双冷静的眼睛里风雨欲来。“不，你跟紧些。”说吧，他抓住了德米特里的手，把他往身边一拉。</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔的手干燥、寒冷，被他这样握着，德米特里很快就觉得沁出了一身汗。</p><p class="p1">他们穿梭在拥挤的人潮中，路两边红色的灯牌映在积水中，水面恍如在燃烧一般。打火机的光在昏暗的路灯里一明一灭，接着飘出缕缕蓝烟。抽烟的人是一个年轻的士兵，穿着起了飞边的军大衣，有一头稻草似的头发。</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔打量着他，接着皱起眉：“你的肩章呢？”</p><p class="p1">小伙子抬起头去看他，脸上浮现出一抹古怪的微笑。他神经质地拿手摸了摸肩膀：“那天有个人……他喜欢……我就剪下来让他带走了。”</p><p class="p1">他抽完了一根烟，将烟头扔到脚下踩灭，又从怀里取出另一根。“现在香烟也是一根根卖啦，就像战争年代似的。前门广场那里，有个男孩，卖的烟很不错……”他絮絮地说着，用略微颤抖的手划了划火机，点燃烟头，深深吸了一口。</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔沉默地注视着，打量着这条狭窄的街道。在这个士兵身后，还有另一个士兵，之后还有另一个——一共有十来号人。他们吱吱嘎嘎地交谈着，抽着烟，同时用或是好奇，或是戒备的目光打量着他。</p><p class="p1">小伙子抽完烟，忽然靠了过来：“两位先生需不需要点什么？”</p><p class="p1">世道已经变了，德米特里模模糊糊地想，现在大家都互称“先生”而不是“同志”……他用余光看到，弗拉基米尔紧紧抿着双唇，问道：“你是 ‘倒爷’？”</p><p class="p1">士兵耸耸肩：“只要你肯给钱，什么都有。”他解开了军装的第一颗纽扣，然后是第二颗，惨白的皮肤在黑暗里泛着光。在他身边，弗拉基米尔的呼吸微微一抖。士兵继续解着纽扣，用柔滑的、谄媚的声音说：“您喜不喜欢？……”</p><p class="p1">他腾出一只手去摸弗拉基米尔的脸颊，摸了半天，不见这位先生有任何反应。士兵的面色一灰，有些愤慨地道：“你不想要，就让一让，别挡了别人。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔仍然站在那里。他轻声地开口了：“为什么要做这样的事？”</p><p class="p1">“因为没钱。”</p><p class="p1">“没钱，难道就能出卖尊严吗？”</p><p class="p1">士兵的脸上闪过一阵混合着羞愧和仇恨的表情：“你是什么人，来这里教训我……”</p><p class="p1">“我说，没钱，难道就能出卖尊严吗？”弗拉基米尔猛地抬高声音，喝道。恰逢一辆汽车疾驰而过，雪亮的车灯照亮了他的装束。那名士兵吓得一愣，呆呆地叫：“我…长官……”</p><p class="p1">骚动引来了其余几名士兵。他们凑作一团，怔怔地打量着这个疾言厉色的男人。中校军衔的三颗星星在他的肩章上闪耀着——那是他们为了几个卢布就甘愿出卖的，作为苏维埃军官的荣光……</p><p class="p1">“有些事情是绝不可以去做的，”弗拉基米尔说，“人的尊严是这世界上最宝贵的东西。”</p><p class="p1">有的士兵愧悔地低下头，有的则露出不屑的神色，比如一个年轻的、留寸头的士兵，满眼都是狼狈的讥讽：“官老爷，您难道想叫我们活活饿死吗？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔猛吸了一口气，有一瞬间，德米特里几乎以为他要抬手揍那个士兵了，然而他只是抽出皮夹子，从里面取出了一张钞票。那个士兵深深盯着他手里的纸币，像一条见到肉的狼，接着突然间一昂脖子，倔强道：“我不需要！您自己留着吧。我们不是叫花子。”他的眼角转瞬已噙满了泪花。</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔的神色陡然柔和下来，他走过去，将钱塞进了士兵的衣领里。</p><p class="p1">“你就当这是上头欠你们的薪俸，”他说，“我曾在机关工作，我明白，军队已经开不出薪水了。”</p><p class="p1">那个士兵僵硬着，忽然张开双臂搂住了弗拉基米尔，把脸埋在他肩头嚎啕大哭起来。弗拉基米尔垂下双眼，轻轻地拍着他的脊背，一直等他哭够了，才小心地推开他。士兵哽咽着，一个劲儿地说着“谢谢”。从他从他支离破碎的叙述里，德米特里得知，他曾在阿富汗服役，回到祖国后，军队却陡然失去了作用，没有任务，大家全都迷失了方向。</p><p class="p1">“再也不要动这样的念头。”弗拉基米尔又说了一遍，他把剩下的钱都分给了其他人。</p><p class="p1">士兵们像鸡啄米似的点着头：“是，长官……”</p><p class="p1">“不用这么叫我。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔转身离去，德米特里赶紧追上他。走出两百米远，忽然有什么在墙根的阴影里动了一下。“你们得罪人啦，”那个模糊的黑影说，“你不明白，他们背后是有人的。你们做了错事。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔冷淡地看着那个人：“我愿意为我的行为承担一切后果。”</p><p class="p1">“那就祝你好运……”</p><p class="p1">他们沉默地走了一段路，雪花斜斜地从路灯下飘落过来。弗拉基米尔忽然开口了，声音有些沉痛：“我真不敢相信。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里想要拍拍他的肩膀，却到底缩回了手：“是啊，”他说，“这就是我们国家的未来……”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔低着头，不吭一声。半晌，他转头来看德米特里：“我是不是吓着了你？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里有些被逗乐了：“瞧您这话，我又不是小孩子。”</p><p class="p1">“我不该大喊大叫。”</p><p class="p1">“不，不，”德米特里说，“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇，您做了非常正确的事情，何必要道歉呢？再说了，我很乐意陪同您一起，无论是什么事。”</p><p class="p1">话音刚落，他就意识到这话有多么像极了表白，不禁在黑暗中悄悄红了脸。弗拉基米尔看着他，似乎是笑了，目光温和下来：“叫我瓦洛佳吧，季玛。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">瓦洛佳……</p><p class="p1">回到家里，已经八点多了。德米特里匆匆做了晚饭，依旧还在念叨那个名字。他擦擦手，将煎饼从锅里取出来，又拿出酸奶油。电视上在播放戈尔巴乔夫的讲话……他又说自己要辞职。德米特里关掉电视，走去打开暖气，搓了搓手。</p><p class="p1">吃完之后，他将碗碟放进水池，不经意往窗外看了一眼，皱起了眉。在灯火朦胧的街道上，伫立着两个高瘦的人影。在发觉德米特里盯着他们看的时候，两人迅速离开了。</p><p class="p1">德米特里拉上窗帘，摇了摇头。他想，一定是他想多了，才会觉得那两人看起来像是在盯梢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 吹寒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">那晚过后，涅瓦河上有了冰雪消融的迹象。半夜里，人们时常能听到隆隆的化冰声，宛如雷声轰响。纵然如此，到处仍找不见春天的影子：就在昨晚，刚下了场两寸厚的雪，窗户上结了霜，雪水的痕迹纵横交错。</p><p class="p1">这般的气候，让德米特里很是不想醒来。他在床上磨蹭半晌，才不情不愿地坐起身，拿起外套。下楼前，他往窗外看了一眼：那天他看到的那两个人依旧伫立在路灯下，穿着黑色粗呢子的风衣，其中一个在抽烟。</p><p class="p1">德米特里定了定神，强迫自己平静下来，走下楼梯，从他们身边路过，接着忍不住回头看了看。那俩人站在原地，其中一个人用浅色的眼睛对上了他的，又飞快地转开了。</p><p class="p1">到了办公室后，德米特里脱下外套，看了眼正伏案工作的弗拉基米尔。有片刻，他犹豫着要不要把楼下那两个人的事情告诉他，最终忍下了，不希望瓦洛佳觉得他疑神疑鬼，没事找事。</p><p class="p1">中午的时候，小组其他人都去吃饭了。德米特里正在修改经宣传单上阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇的生平，忽然听到衣帽钩那里有动静。他一看，是弗拉基米尔正在取下自己的灯芯绒外套。</p><p class="p1">“我得回家一趟——我把一份材料丢在家里了，”他望着德米特里，微微勾起唇角，“你想一起吗？”</p><p class="p1">“乐意之至。”德米特里回答道，随即站起身，努力试图不表现得太过欣喜。</p><p class="p1">涅瓦大街上挤满了人，到处都是嘈杂和混乱。有的在兜售商品，有的举着横幅站在一起，用扩音喇叭喊着：“戈尔巴乔夫是人民的叛徒！”或者，“俄罗斯需要叶利钦！”吵吵嚷嚷的声音不绝于耳。</p><p class="p1">德米特里在人群里挤来挤去，弗拉基米尔再度像上次那样，拉住了他的手。转过马路的时候，意外就那么发生了：有个人拽住了弗拉基米尔的衣领，开始大声嚷嚷。</p><p class="p1">“你这祸害……我见过你！我见过你的脸！你是大房子里的人！”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔僵住了，他掰开那人的手，轻声说：“请您让开。”</p><p class="p1">那人再度抓住了他，不依不饶地叫唤起来，从胡子下喷出白色的唾沫：“好啊，你还敢开溜……我就说我在哪见过……一九八零年，市里竞赛的时候，不是你在那儿查来查去，像条狗似的吗？嗨，好呀，我告诉你，你今天别想跑！”</p><p class="p1">他扬起扩音喇叭，喊道：“这里有一个‘契卡’！”</p><p class="p1">呼啦一下子，人群就像闻到了血污味儿的苍蝇，齐齐朝这里聚涌过来。从苍白的天空下，降下了湿淋淋的雨丝，过会儿想必就要下雪了。那大胡子男人继续喊道：“我们为什么过得这样困苦？都是这样的人害的……他们戕害我们的亲人，还从我们这里偷窃！小偷！”</p><p class="p1">有人扯了扯弗拉基米尔的灯芯绒大衣：“瞅瞅这外套，我们可买不起这样的衣服……是吧？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔挺直着脊背，用平静的、不卑不亢的语气说道：“请你们让一让。”</p><p class="p1">一个瓶子朝他们丢了过来，弗拉基米尔弯腰闪躲，没有被砸中，可瓶子里的液体还是泼了他一身，水珠湿答答地从头发上流下来。德米特里感到，他的手蓦地捏紧了，捏得他有些疼痛。弗拉基米尔紧紧抿着嘴唇，几乎抿成了一条线。他一动不动，只有肩膀在微微发抖。</p><p class="p1">“大家说说该怎么惩罚他？依我看，揍一顿不过分吧，啊？……”</p><p class="p1">“必须好好收拾他！”</p><p class="p1">“俄罗斯人不需要克格勃！”</p><p class="p1">一股冲动让德米特里挣开了弗拉基米尔的手，朝人群喊道：“你们都认错人啦！”</p><p class="p1">“认错人？哼，怎么可能！”</p><p class="p1">在数十双眼睛的逼视下，德米特里强自镇定下来，说道：“这是我的朋友，他一直在列宁格勒国立大学工作，是那里的法律顾问，怎么就变成‘契卡’了？”</p><p class="p1">“你的意思是，他这些年一直在大学里？”</p><p class="p1">“千真万确，一直在我身边。”</p><p class="p1">“你胡说，我明明记得……”大胡子还想争辩几句，可声音明显动摇了。</p><p class="p1">德米特里从怀里掏出他的证件，展示给他看：“我愿意为我说的每句话做担保，你呢？有本事也叫我们瞧瞧，是什么人在这儿污蔑别人。”</p><p class="p1">大胡子露出悻悻的神色，四下看了看，发觉没有人站在他一边，于是便说道：“好吧，算是我错了……”他不忘恶狠狠剜了一眼弗拉基米尔，“但假如你真的是……人民是不会放过你的！”</p><p class="p1">人群散开了。弗拉基米尔仍旧站在原地，半天才慢慢地迈出一步。他沉默地走了半晌，忽然轻声地对德米特里说：“季玛，你不该那么做。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里呆住了：“你是什么意思？”</p><p class="p1">“假如他们不信你的话，反而冲你来，该怎么办？”弗拉基米尔固执道。</p><p class="p1">德米特里瞪着他，心沉浸在一种甜蜜的痛楚里。是什么样的人才会这么说话呀？他小声地反驳道：“我又不是什么都非得听你的……”</p><p class="p1">五分钟后，他们已经到了弗拉基米尔家门口。打开门后，映入眼帘的是一间朴素的公寓：房里的陈设十分整洁有序，地板一尘不染。亚麻色的墙纸上贴着一张扬·别尔津的肖像画。德米特里暗暗地笑了。</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔去找材料的时候，他就在客厅里转悠，浏览着瓦洛佳摆在书桌上的相框。这一张是弗拉基米尔和他的父母，另一张的他穿着KGB军礼服，眉宇骄傲地舒展开来，嘴角的弧度却有些羞涩。德米特里出神地看着，想象着那段他不曾参与过的岁月。</p><p class="p1">“看什么呢？”身后忽然传来这么一句，德米特里吓得一抖，差点把相框给扔了。弗拉基米尔揶揄地看着他，摆正相框，说：“走吧。”</p><p class="p1">“等一等。”德米特里拉住了他，从口袋里抽出手帕，轻轻擦了擦他的头发，抹去那些味道难闻的液体。弗拉基米尔定定地站着，表情突然间溃败下来。他用手捂住了脸。</p><p class="p1">这样的弗拉基米尔，让德米特里的心缩成一团。他忍不住伸出手，试探性地拍了拍他的肩膀，喃喃地道：“嘘，没事了，瓦洛佳，没事了……”弗拉基米尔微微颤抖着，好半天功夫，他才平静下来，轻轻推开了德米特里，表情恢复了往常的不露声色。</p><p class="p1">“你后悔吗？”德米特里忽然问道。他明白瓦洛佳懂得他指的是什么。</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔出神地看着他，有什么从他眼中一闪而过。“不，”他轻声地、坚定地说，“从不。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">那晚他们一直工作到八九点钟，为阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇准备第二天的演讲稿。他们改了又改，仍不满意，但谁也想不出还能往上添什么字句了。暖气开着，热风烘烤着德米特里的双脚，令他昏昏欲睡。</p><p class="p1">“德米特里，”有人在叫他，“把那张纸递给我。”</p><p class="p1">他照做了，然后打了个长长的哈欠，凝视着写满西里尔字母的演讲稿。屋里好像越来越热了。</p><p class="p1">……</p><p class="p1">他又看到人群，在涅瓦大街上，好像是过年的时候，街道上张灯结彩，一片辉煌。每个人的脸上都写满愤怒，在大声嚷嚷。他们在干什么呢？德米特里好奇地走过去。通常他不是个爱看热闹的人，但今天有股冲动在吸引着他……</p><p class="p1">只见地上蜷缩着一个人影，看不清面容，只有领章在闪闪发光，还有肩章上两个用金线绣成的“ГБ”。他一动不动，像是死了一样。只有当一个人伸出皮鞋，踢了他一脚的时候，他才转醒过来，从嘴里低低呻吟着。</p><p class="p1">有人从口袋里掏出一张纸，开始宣读：“……（德米特里没听清名字），1975年加入苏联共产党，及苏联国家安全委员会。在此期间，你——你充分履行自己的誓言，为了维护国家安全委员会的军事传统，不惜损失苏联公民们的权益，以上是否属实？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里明白了，这是一份罪状。</p><p class="p1">“你……咳咳……”那人清清嗓子，咳出一口痰，继续道，“我代表——代表俄罗斯人民对你做出审判！判决是——有罪！”</p><p class="p1">人群爆发出一阵叫好声。宣读判决书的人卷起纸条，从凳子上跳下来，将夹鼻眼镜捏在手里，义愤填膺地看着蜷缩在地上的人：“你…咳…你认不认罪？”</p><p class="p1">躺在地上的人抬起头来，凝视着将他团团围住的人，轻微地摇了摇头。</p><p class="p1">这一下子，好像他丢了枚原子弹在人群里，登时一片哗然。</p><p class="p1">“他竟敢不认罪！”</p><p class="p1">“这个祸害！”</p><p class="p1">“应该把他送到劳改营去——不是说劳改营又回来了吗？”</p><p class="p1">“劳改？我们要求私刑！立刻执行！”</p><p class="p1">“静一静！静一静！”手握夹鼻眼镜的人高喊道，“鉴于犯人不肯认罪，本法庭即刻宣布……”声音淹没在一片“吊死他”的呼喊里，那人见没有人在听他的话，将眼镜收进袖口，愤愤然道：“哼，一群无知的家伙……不懂法律……也罢，吊死就吊死吧！”</p><p class="p1">他四处看看，只见有一个路灯杆，像白桦树那般伫立在风雪飘摇的夜空下。几个人七手八脚地架起犯人，而拿夹鼻眼镜的“法官”从怀中掏出了绳索。</p><p class="p1">他们扶着他软绵绵的身体，让他站到凳子上去，同时将绳子绕过路灯杆，系了一个圈，打上死结。“来吧，是时候为你的罪行付出代价了……”拿夹鼻眼镜的人高声说道，捏住犯人的下颌，将绳圈套在了他脖子上。</p><p class="p1">德米特里惶恐地注视着这一切——他们真的要在大庭广众之下做这一切吗？苏联还有没有法律可言了？这一切是如此可怕，而更可怕的，是犯人那从容赴死的目光，如同冰结的涅瓦河水一样空茫而平静。他不后悔他所做的……</p><p class="p1">“行刑！”拿夹鼻眼镜的人宣判道。他们拉起了绳子。</p><p class="p1">突然间，挡在犯人面前的云雾消散了，德米特里看清了那双眼睛——那熟悉的灰蓝色双眼——他的心猛地被撕裂了。“不要！”他大喊道，冲向那群人……</p><p class="p1">砰地一声，他的脑袋砸在了桌子上，醒了过来。周围黑漆漆的，什么也看不清。他是在哪儿？弗拉基米尔呢？他站起来，摇摇晃晃地往房间另一边走去，同时喊道：“瓦洛佳！”</p><p class="p1">没人回应。他感到了一阵穿透心脏的、毛骨悚然的恐慌，蹒跚地继续往前走。突然间，他撞上了什么温暖的、柔软的东西……他困惑地摸索着……原来是一个人。</p><p class="p1">“季玛？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里愣了一愣，一股释然的宽慰让他几乎落下泪来。他猛地扑进弗拉基米尔怀里，不管不顾地紧紧搂着他，将脸埋进他的毛衣里头。那具躯体所散发出的温热，让迟来的惶恐如冰冷的海潮那般淹没过他。</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔僵了一下，随即放松下来，任由他搂着，轻轻摸了摸他的卷发。</p><p class="p1">“季玛，怎么啦？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里抱着他，低声地道：“我梦到……梦到了很可怕的事。”</p><p class="p1">他以为弗拉基米尔会嘲笑他，可是没有，他只听到了一声无奈的轻叹。“不要紧的，”那只手在他头发里来回地安抚，“只是梦而已。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里胡乱地点着头：“这里怎么这么黑？”</p><p class="p1">“停电了。”</p><p class="p1">“噢，”他应道，怪不得。房间里安静下来，只有夜风在窗外呼啸的声音。星星点点的路灯光从玻璃里透进来，洒在地上，像模糊的橘黄色火焰。</p><p class="p1">“季玛。”</p><p class="p1">“怎么了？”</p><p class="p1">“可以先放开我吗？我有些没法呼吸了。”</p><p class="p1">“天哪，”德米特里立刻送了手，这才意识到自己一直紧抱着他不放，“对不起！”他的脸腾地一下子红透了。</p><p class="p1">他们等到半夜，供电还是没有恢复，办公室越来越冷，彼时，德米特里已经又一次睡着了。弗拉基米尔看了半晌，脱下自己的外套盖在他身上。他在黑暗中凝视着德米特里的轮廓，他的心逐渐柔软下来。面对着这个年轻人，他总会感到一阵阵难以抑制的温柔，以及喜悦。他又等了一阵子，摇醒了德米特里，说道：“走吧，我送你回去。”</p><p class="p1">入夜后的列宁格勒，霜雪覆盖在街道上，印着人们蜿蜿蜒蜒的脚印，在路灯下闪着银蓝色的光。把德米特里送到那栋临河而立的公寓楼下，目睹着他登上楼梯，弗拉基米尔忽然开口叫道：“季玛，等等。”</p><p class="p1">“怎么了？”</p><p class="p1">“白天的事情，谢谢你。”</p><p class="p1">那就再抱一抱，怎么样？德米特里克制着问这句话的冲动，对弗拉基米尔绽开笑容，说道：“晚安，瓦洛佳。”</p><p class="p1">他的心情是那样快乐，以至于他都没注意到，阴影里始终有两个高瘦的人在盯着他，他们已经盯了他一路了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 眠春</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">他在电视上得知了在第比利斯发生的事。4月9日，格鲁吉亚脱离了苏联的怀抱，宣布独立。一切就和1989年8月，以及1991年1月一样。人们在电视上看着苏联坦克开进维尔纽斯，包围电信大厦，又亲眼目睹了什么是“波罗的海之路”。许多人开始了愤怒和痛苦的反省：为什么俄罗斯人没有这样的意识？</p><p class="p1">比街头抗议更糟糕的是暴力犯罪。昨天夜里，有两个人在德米特里家楼下的小巷子里火拼，两个人死了。他们弄出的声响是如此之大，以至于德米特里彻夜不眠地缩在被子里，惊恐地瞪着眼睛，等着下一声枪响。如今匪帮走在街上都不用藏起刀子（注1），因为到处都是和他们相似的人。</p><p class="p1">第二天清早，很多人都用木板条钉住了窗户，德米特里揉着惺忪的睡眼下楼时，看到邻居家的安东·彼得洛维奇正衔着钉子，用锤头忙活着。</p><p class="p1">“可得防着点他们啦，”他擦了把汗，“不能让他们砸破了窗户……”</p><p class="p1">德米特里笑了一笑，表示同情。他忽然想到，自己或许也需要加固一下窗户。但是，他看了看自己那白净的、教书人的手，为难起来：他从没做过木工之类的活儿。谁来帮他呢？</p><p class="p1">出乎意料的是，当他无意中将这一困扰讲出来之后，弗拉基米尔几乎立刻就表示他愿意帮忙。当天傍晚，他借来了梯子和必要的工具，接着就忙活起来了。</p><p class="p1">德米特里站在下面遥遥地看着他。</p><p class="p1">四月份，寒冷还未完全退却。料峭春风从涅瓦河上吹来流冰声，晴日里，到处是融雪后的清新气味。过了大约半个小时，弗拉基米尔钉好最后一根钉子，从梯子上小心地爬了下来。</p><p class="p1">“这下你不必担心那些小混混了。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里感激地望着他，点点头。他看了看表：“还有时间，我请你上哪喝一杯吧。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔些微地斟酌了片刻：“我不常喝酒，”他说，“不过，我答应你。明天可以吗？”</p><p class="p1">“没问题。”</p><p class="p1">两人分别后，德米特里花了一晚上的时间思索该请弗拉基米尔去哪一家酒吧。他率先排除了列宁大道上那一家，因为它太过聒噪，而弗拉基米尔明显是个安静的人；接着，他又决定不去总督大道，理由是那里天天有人游行，而他可不想再发生上次的事。思来想去，他觉得前门广场附近的“美好生活”酒吧是最上乘的选择。那里地处偏僻，因此也就不会过分拥挤和吵闹。</p><p class="p1">临睡前，他听到邻居家又争吵起来了。男女主人由布哈林吵到了明早该谁去集市上买土豆，火药味儿越来越浓。德米特里缩进被子里，叹了口气，翻过身去睡着了。</p><p class="p1">他睡了个好觉，第二天早上醒来时，他觉得这简直是他今年以来见过的最好的天气。朝霞尚未退却，天际浮动着浅粉色的、明亮的晨光。德米特里推开窗户，俯视着涅瓦河广阔的河面，冰群在阳光里灿烂地闪烁着，又在水流的裹挟中涌向下游。</p><p class="p1">今天办公室里人很少，伊万·伊万诺维奇和另外几个人请假去看望父母了。德米特里一直动也不动地工作到中午，直到弗拉基米尔忽然叫他，请他帮忙校对文件。他或许是太急切了一点，才会在走向他的时候绊了一跤，整个人差点摔到地上，窘迫不已。</p><p class="p1">“小心一点，”弗拉基米尔扶住了他，脸上的表情有些忍俊不禁，“别紧张，我有那么可怕？”</p><p class="p1">“可不是嘛。”德米特里一本正经地回答，接着也被逗乐了。</p><p class="p1">他本以为弗拉基米尔会对此一笑置之，然而后者却敛起神情，问道：“季玛，你真的不害怕我么？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里微微睁大眼睛：“为什么要害怕？”</p><p class="p1">“我的身份，还有我的过去，”弗拉基米尔说，“你真的不介意吗？”</p><p class="p1">奇怪的是，如今当他想起弗拉基米尔的时候，率先涌入脑海的不是他那“契卡”的身份，而是他在黄昏的路灯下，将钱塞进士兵的衣领；也是他在那个飘雪的冬日，为当时还素不相识的德米特里挺身而出。</p><p class="p1">“我不介意是因为，”德米特里低声地说，“我明白您是什么样的人。”</p><p class="p1">出乎意料地，弗拉基米尔的表情变得有些哀伤。他只是一言不发地将文件递给德米特里。</p><p class="p1">下班之后，德米特里领着他往“美好生活”酒吧走去，街道上到处都是化雪后形成的水洼。他们走过一群又一群变卖家当的、沿街乞讨的人们，瓦洛佳的神情变得越来越沉重。等来到酒吧，坐下来之后，他心不在焉，用勺子搅着杯子里的冰块。</p><p class="p1">叮叮当当的声音仿佛敲在德米特里心尖上：“你还好吗？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔停了下来，看着他，灰蓝色的眼睛有些恍惚：“我只是在想，国家为什么就变成了这个模样。”</p><p class="p1">在他们身后，乐队正用忧伤的声音，吟唱着一首维索茨基的诗歌：</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>我憎恨这逆流而上的生活</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>这刺耳至极的日子</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“现在人们有自由了，不是吗？”德米特里说，不知为何，这话题令他坐立不安，“你瞧，放在以前，”他指指乐队，“那样的诗歌是决不能拿出来唱的。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔顺着他的目光看了一眼，轻轻笑了。“你说得不错，”他道，“可是自由之后呢？现在在我看来，就是所有人都不知道该拿自由怎么办，于是一切全乱套了……”</p><p class="p1">他往椅子上一靠，出神地望着酒吧墙上的钟表。</p><p class="p1">“我相信苏联会找到出路的，”德米特里说，“可能不是现在，不是今年，但总有一天——”他说不下去了，因为这话他自己也不信。他摇摇头，打开菜单：“你有没有什么想吃的？”</p><p class="p1">最终，他给他们俩各自点了一杯啤酒，还有薄煎饼和香肠。侍应生端上食物的同时，也拿来了两根蜡烛，让德米特里尴尬不已。然而弗拉基米尔拦下了他：“不，不，就放这儿吧。”侍应生点上了蜡烛，恭敬地住他们有个好胃口。</p><p class="p1">摇曳的烛光里，弗拉基米尔的蓝眼睛呈现出琥珀一样的美丽色泽，而流泻的光辉让他的头发如同熔化的金子。德米特里偷偷地看着他，又在他抬眼时慌张地转开目光。弗拉基米尔沉默地用叉子戳着食物，半晌苦笑道：“真对不住，我不该提这么沉重的话题。”</p><p class="p1">“不，不，没关系。事实上，我一直有个问题想问你……”</p><p class="p1">“你说吧。”</p><p class="p1">“我们正式见面的那一天，”德米特里说，回忆在脑海中栩栩如生地飞起，“你告诉我你在克格勃工作。你不曾想过要瞒着我吗？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔若有所思地望着他。</p><p class="p1">“实话实说，我想过，”他慢慢地道，“可是当时看着你的眼睛，我忽然间没法欺骗你。我只是……”他沉吟着，捏紧了叉子，“我只是不想继续说谎了。”</p><p class="p1">“是吗？”德米特里问，在心中惊奇不已，哑声地说，“那我真是个幸运的人。”</p><p class="p1">再一次地，弗拉基米尔露出了下午时那有些哀伤的神情。他举起杯子和德米特里碰了碰，将剩余的酒一饮而尽：“听完这首歌就走吧。”</p><p class="p1">乐队自顾自地唱着：</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>我将把你们灌醉 </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>再唱上一曲 </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>再在这悬崖上站一会……</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">乐队唱完之后，德米特里付了钱，撩起门口的纱帘，让弗拉基米尔过去。天色已经暗了下来，苍蓝色的天穹上，闪烁着的几颗灿烂的星辰。他们穿过前门广场，拐进那条熟悉的暗巷。后来德米特里想，倘若他们当时换条路，后来的一切是不是就不会发生了。</p><p class="p1">他就记得，彼时他们在黑魆魆的小路里走着，当他凝视着灯火黝黯的前方时，一个硬硬的东西忽然抵住了他的腰，一个声音低吼道：“别动，把手举起来。”</p><p class="p1">他呆住了。弗拉基米尔回过身来，德米特里都没看清他是怎么出手的，只觉眼前一花，接着那个威胁他的人就倒在了地上，扔掉球棍，捂着手腕子，嗷嗷惨叫。弗拉基米尔上前一步，还要再揍，然而从阴影里传来了一个声音：</p><p class="p1">“别动——马上把手举起来。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔显然没打算遵守。他站直了身体，平静地道：“我没必要听你的。”</p><p class="p1">“噢，我想你会的，”那声音笑了，一个人影在黑暗里朝他们走过来，脑袋顶上锃亮的，是个光头。他紧接着亮出了手里的东西：那是一把枪。</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔僵住了，他的呼吸微微一滞。光头慢慢走近他——身后跟着另外四五个人——直到走进路灯的灯光下。他穿着一身污渍斑斑的军服（没有肩章），左脸颊上有一条丑陋的刀疤。</p><p class="p1">光头发觉德米特里在看他，狰狞地、轻柔地笑了。</p><p class="p1">“知道这条伤疤是怎么来的吗？”他说，“一九八八年，彼得罗夫中校用鞋尖踢我的脸，就因为我没把军帽摆正。他本想再踢一脚的，因为我的步枪准镜上有灰尘，但一通电话把他叫走啦。”他咧开嘴，一颗金牙在路灯下闪闪发光，“这就是苏联军队。一支腐烂的、欺侮人的组织。那时候我就发誓，总有一天我要把这笔账讨回来——”</p><p class="p1">“从无辜的士兵身上？”弗拉基米尔声音冰冷。</p><p class="p1">光头看着他，微微眯起双眼，神情里透出一股好奇与仇恨交织的狂热。</p><p class="p1">“这就是我们的英雄，是不是？这就是让我们可爱的小士兵恢复良知的人，”他用手暧昧地摸了摸弗拉基米尔的下颌，后者猛地动弹了一下。咔哒一声，光头打开了保险，弗拉基米尔不动了，“你以为你是谁，苏联的救世主，是吗？”</p><p class="p1">他往弗拉基米尔身前狠狠啐了一口，接着转向德米特里。他还没说什么，弗拉基米尔就道：“请你放我身边这位先生离开。事情是我做的，与他没有关系。”</p><p class="p1">“哦，是吗？”光头饶有兴味地打量着德米特里，盘算着，随即相信了。他招了招手，几个人聚拢过来，不怀好意地盯着他们，“把他带走。”光头说。</p><p class="p1">一双手臂架住了他，开始把他往后拖。弗拉基米尔仍旧伫立在路灯下，脊背挺得笔直，衣摆在寒风中孤独地飘动着。而在他脸上，正是德米特里曾在梦中见到的，那从容赴死的表情。他挣扎起来：“不要！我不走，”他气喘吁吁地道，“我要留下来。”</p><p class="p1">光头朝他走来，亲手揪住德米特里的衣领，把他提了起来。德米特里无助地挣动着，发着抖，眼睛却灼灼地瞪着他。</p><p class="p1">“你不怕死，是吗？”光头轻柔地说。德米特里咬住下唇，沉默不语。</p><p class="p1">光头看了看弗拉基米尔，又看看他，忽然笑了。</p><p class="p1">“原来是这样——我明白了，”他轻声说，“看来，在俄罗斯的土地上还留有最后一丝忠诚。多么感人哪。”</p><p class="p1">他把德米特里扔到地上，在衣服上擦了擦手，朝那些人招呼道：“把他们带上！”</p><p class="p1">几只手粗暴地拉起德米特里，押着他，往黑不可测的前方走去。德米特里偷偷地看了一眼弗拉基米尔，只见那双眼睛也正瞧着他。他心中猛地一震——他从未见过如此痛苦，又如此温柔的一双眼睛。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">关押他们的地方是个仓库，里面布满一股腐朽的霉味。地上堆着砖块、钢筋、油漆桶，地板卷了边，露出底下陈旧的焦黑的沥青。此刻，距离光头把他们丢在这里，已经过去了五分钟，而弗拉基米尔始终未发一言。</p><p class="p1">终于，德米特里忍不住了，他叹了口气，说：“好啦，你教训我吧。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔转过头来，出乎意料地，他的口气很轻柔：“教训？”</p><p class="p1">“ ‘你不该这么做，季玛，’”德米特里模仿着他的口气，“ ‘你就该一个人走掉。’”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔摇了摇头。他怀着一种温情凝视着德米特里，轻声说：“我没有打算教训你，季玛。”</p><p class="p1">他们各自的双手都被绳索紧紧捆着，紧到一点缝隙也没有。德米特里换了个姿势，靠在墙根上，喃喃地说：“那现在可怎么办？”</p><p class="p1">他再度试着解开绳索，结果却只是磨破了手腕，疼得要命。夜风从支离破碎的窗户里猛灌进来，他打了个寒战，努力忍下一阵颤抖。弗拉基米尔看到了，低声地说：“过来，季玛，离我近一些。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里笨拙地站起身，来到他身边坐下。弗拉基米尔说：“再过来一点。”德米特里有些脸红了，颤巍巍地挪动着，直到近乎靠进了他怀里。</p><p class="p1">“还冷吗？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔身上很温暖，往外辐射着他渴盼已久的融融热意。德米特里蜷缩起身子，嗫喏地说：“不冷了……”</p><p class="p1">他悄悄抬眼看去，弗拉基米尔微微仰着头，呼吸有些紊乱，镇定的目光直直地望着前方。此时此刻，他会在想什么？德米特里忽然有种荒唐的，难以名状的冲动，想要搂紧他，安慰他，告诉他一切都好，他什么都不必担心，因为自己会一直陪着他的……</p><p class="p1">他靠在弗拉基米尔身上，很快就意识模糊起来，紧接着就被砰的一声响猛然惊醒。门开了，光头站在那里，古怪地微笑着，手里夹着烟。他深深抽了一口，用脚踹上门，朝他们走过来。</p><p class="p1">他俯视了弗拉基米尔一会儿，接着猛地把他拽了起来：“你知道你害我损失了多少钱吗，嗯？”他的口气近乎温柔，“告诉我，你是什么人？你在哪工作？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔的表情纹丝未动：“我是开出租车的。”</p><p class="p1">光头一愣，大笑起来：“你还不如叫我去相信老戈的改革计划。”</p><p class="p1">他左看右看，抄起墙角的一根木棍，眯起眼睛：“你说不说？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔闭上了眼睛。木棍落下来的时候，他闷哼了一声，紧紧咬住嘴唇，脸色登时变得惨白。</p><p class="p1">“你说不说？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔哆嗦着，咬着下唇：“我说过——”</p><p class="p1">棍子照着他的肩胛骨打去。弗拉基米尔蜷缩起身体，把脸埋进胸口，疼得整个人都在发颤。</p><p class="p1">光头又打了他三下，丢开了木棍，咒骂起来。他又点了根烟，没抽完就扔到地上碾灭了，像困兽似的来回踱着步，接着盯住了德米特里。“我是多么愚蠢哪，”他自言自语道，接着一把将德米特里拎了起来。弗拉基米尔的表情凝固了——就在那一刻，就在这个他以为从不会害怕的人的脸上，德米特里清晰地看到了恐惧。</p><p class="p1">“不……请不要，”弗拉基米尔哑声喊道，“请不要。”</p><p class="p1">“你说不说？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔哽了一下，闭上双眼：“我说。”他的声音嘶哑，像是烧焦了。</p><p class="p1">光头满意地蹲下来：“我洗耳恭听。”</p><p class="p1">然而就在这时，门再一次打开了。光头的一个手下冲了进来，神色慌张地道：“老大，涅瓦大街那边——那边——”</p><p class="p1">光头站了起来：“出什么事了？”</p><p class="p1">“您快去看看吧......”</p><p class="p1">光头看了看他们，犹豫着，接着微叹了口气。他理了理军服的领子，往门口走去。</p><p class="p1">德米特里蜷缩在墙根附近，惊魂未定，浑身都在簌簌地打着颤。他强忍着呕吐的冲动，走到弗拉基米尔身边，跪了下来：“瓦洛佳，”他轻声地唤道，“你怎么样了？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔面如死灰，满脸都是冷汗，然而双眼却冷静清醒。从他身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，绳索被他割断了。德米特里瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信自己看到的。</p><p class="p1">“来，转过去，”弗拉基米尔说，开始帮他割断绳子，“你想知道它是藏在哪儿的？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里点点头。</p><p class="p1">“在我的鞋跟里。”</p><p class="p1">他站起身来，动作僵了一下，脸上浮现出疼痛的神色。德米特里接过刀片，低声说：“我来吧，”接着开始撬门锁。瓦洛佳颤抖的细喘让他的心都揪在一起，一不留神便割破了手，低低地咒骂着，所幸最后还是撬开了。</p><p class="p1">五分钟后，他们已经在逃离仓库的路上，心脏在胸膛中怦怦狂跳。从列宁格勒市郊回城里的旅程从没显得这么漫长过。半小时后，胜利广场的轮廓终于影影绰绰地浮现在夜色之中。他们放缓了步伐，走到明亮路灯照耀下的马路上——是时候分别了。</p><p class="p1">德米特里低垂着头。如果说有什么，那么他此刻最不想要的事情，就是和瓦洛佳分开。他喉咙里有什么哽塞着，悄然地说：“要不，你来我家坐坐吧……”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔看了他一眼，夜色中，他的双眼流露出一种难以言说的神情，像是欢欣，又像是难过。他点了点头。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">拿钥匙开门的时候，德米特里的手依旧抖个不停，被割破的手指一跳一跳地疼。今晚发生的一切徐徐地闪回在脑海里，带来一阵阵迟疑的惊惧。他把门反锁上，将钥匙丢进花盆，摇摇晃晃地往沙发走去。</p><p class="p1">“你收拾得不错。”弗拉基米尔环视了一周，夸赞道，随即又皱起眉，捂住了肩膀。德米特里跳了起来：“我去给你拿药。”</p><p class="p1">翻找医药箱的时候，弗拉基米尔在沙发上坐了下来，目光从他书架上“深紫”乐队的唱片，转到他茶几上的《罗马法》。“你一定很想回去教书吧。”</p><p class="p1">“我的确想，”德米特里说，“不过，也没关系啦……”</p><p class="p1">他把止痛片递给弗拉基米尔——这是他父亲有次留下的，接着打开收音机。播音员没完没了地讲着第比利斯发生的事情，他听了一会儿，又关上了。短暂的沉默。他问：“你为什么不告诉他？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔睁开双眼，在此之前他几乎倒在了沙发上。</p><p class="p1">“我不能，”他说，“这会把我其他人牵扯进来，太危险了。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里点点头，旋即想起方才被光头拎起来时，弗拉基米尔眼中那深深的惊恐。“那假如我……”他低声开口，“你会告诉他吗？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔深深凝望着他，那种有些难过，又有些动容的神情再次回来了。</p><p class="p1">“我绝不会让他伤害你。”他只是这么说。</p><p class="p1">德米特里有些自嘲地笑了笑，将脸埋进掌心：“我只是……我只是痛恨被拿来威胁你的感觉。”</p><p class="p1">窸窸窣窣的声音，弗拉基米尔在朝他走来，再然后，有一双手轻柔地落在肩头：“你是个勇敢的人，季玛。”</p><p class="p1">半晌，德米特里抬起头，哑声道：“我去给你倒杯水。”接着来到厨房。寂静的夜色里，只有他和他那一腔无处安放的心事。他闭上眼睛，满脑子都是弗拉基米尔，挥之不去……</p><p class="p1">回到客厅，他发现弗拉基米尔已经睡着了。德米特里轻轻将杯子放在茶几上，从柜子里抱来毛毯，盖到他身上。弗拉基米尔在梦中动了动，喃喃地唤道：“季玛……”德米特里一哆嗦，险些将水杯给打翻了。</p><p class="p1">他将一绺金色的头发从弗拉基米尔额前拂开，走进卧室。这注定是一个无眠的夜晚。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. 引自《二手时间》</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 冷月</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他在梦里再次梦见了那可怖的场景——废弃的仓库、脸上有一条刀疤的男人、挥之不去的沥青的气味。德米特里在睡梦中挣扎了一下，惊醒过来，浑身冷汗。他用手捂住脸，无声地哆嗦着，伸出颤抖的双脚踩在地板上，摇晃了一下。</p><p>他来到客厅里，把暖气调高了一度，凝视着在沙发上沉睡的人。在那一瞬间，太多的感情汹涌而来，他的心膨胀欲裂。德米特里悄悄地俯下身，将毛毯拉过瓦洛佳的肩头。对方微微地动了一动，翻了个身。那毫不设防的柔软的神情，让德米特里心中无端地疼痛着。</p><p>他悄悄为瓦洛佳沏了一杯茶，放在茶几上，接着又回到床上去睡了。他看了眼钟表——六点零五分，黎明尚未莅临这座饱经磨难的城市。</p><p>这回他是被客厅的动静吵醒的。德米特里坐起身来，分辨出那是有人在打电话。弗拉基米尔的声音压得很低，却显然怒不可遏，那些词像是从紧咬的牙关间迸出来的：</p><p>“……必须给我查清楚。你说什么？我再说一遍，我不会接受这样的结果。如果局里不肯帮忙，那我就自己来。”</p><p>德米特里叹了口气。</p><p>“你不明白吗？我不是为我自己才打来的，”停顿了片刻，“我没事。有那么多无辜的人危在旦夕——祖国的士兵们——你怎么可以袖手旁观？”</p><p>等到他打完电话，德米特里来到了客厅里。弗拉基米尔坐在沙发上，一副余怒未消的模样。但是看到德米特里的时候，他的神情陡然温和下来。</p><p>“早上好。”</p><p>“早上好。你睡得怎么样？”</p><p>弗拉基米尔端起茶杯，啜了一口：“很不错，谢谢你的招待。”他放下茶杯，又蹙了蹙眉。德米特里知道那是他忍耐疼痛时的表现。他暗暗记在了心里，说道：“要不，我们今天请假吧。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔抬起头来，睁大眼睛看着他。</p><p>“阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇会理解的，出了这样的事……”他道，有些语塞，“再说，我的确认为，你该好好休息一下了。”</p><p>“可是工作……”弗拉基米尔垂下目光，斟酌着。半晌，他叹了口气，说：“好吧。我这就打电话给阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇。”</p><p>他拿起了听筒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>索布恰克对他们的遭遇表示了震惊和同情，并直言只要需要，他们想休息多少天都可以。鉴于距离市长竞选只剩下一个月有余，他这样说委实是善良的表现。德米特里来到厨房，正准备做早饭，弗拉基米尔忽然走了进来，说道：“让我来吧。”接着不由分说从德米特里手中拿走了厨具。面对德米特里吃惊的目光，他笑了笑，解释道：“我爷爷是厨师，曾为列宁和斯大林本人效劳。”</p><p>显然遗传在他身上起了作用，因为他后来做的早饭的确相当不错。德米特里拿起刀叉，忽然想到了什么：“瓦洛佳，有件事情……”</p><p>“你说吧。”</p><p>他揉揉额角：“那天我回家的时候，看到有两个人站在我楼下，像在盯梢的那种。他们现在应该不在了，我是说，有可能藏起来了，如果你明白我的意思……”德米特里寻找着合适的词语，“我只是在想，我是不是做了什么，或者只是我想多了。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔的目光里多了一丝安抚的意味。</p><p>“不会有什么事的，”他说，“就我所知，哪怕是克格勃，也不会无缘无故跟踪一个人。”</p><p>这就是让我不明白的地方，德米特里想道，在为阿纳托利·索布恰克工作之前，他只是一个普普通通的大学教授。他身上有什么值得挖掘的呢？诚然，他在眼下这场正缓缓割裂苏联的拉锯战中稍微更倾向于自由派的那一边，可他从未将自己的想法宣之于口……又不是说他意图损害自己的祖国……</p><p>他压下那些念头，对弗拉基米尔勉强笑了笑，说：“不提这个了。你今天有没有什么打算？”</p><p>早饭过后，弗拉基米尔又开始没完没了地打电话，向他在克格勃的同事反映关于光头和那些士兵的事。上午十点，好消息终于来了——克格勃已经查出了光头的军队番号，得知他曾在东德驻扎过，后来回了国，随着戈尔巴乔夫灾难性的变革，开始逐渐涉及匪帮交易，除了皮肉生意，还有毒品、走私，各种各样的犯罪。</p><p>“他们能抓到他么？”德米特里问。</p><p>弗拉基米尔平静地看着他。</p><p>“我想，没有克格勃抓不到的人。”</p><p>放在平时，这绝不是一句能让德米特里露出欣慰表情的话。但眼下毕竟是特殊情况。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那之后他出了一趟门，来到涅瓦大街附近的集市。集市已经成为了他最不想涉足的地方——在那里他目睹了太多的苦难，就像一面广阔的镜子一样，反射出俄国社会那悲惨的现况。他看到，没有退休金的老人只能到处拾破烂，向人乞讨，年迈的军官不得不售卖自己的勋章，解开别针的手在不停地发颤。他们曾在灰飞掩天的年代里保卫祖国，如今祖国却背叛了他们。</p><p>德米特里挤进人群里，到处都是嘈杂的嚷嚷声，硬币跌进罐子里时的叮当作响。有人颤巍巍地问他：“先生，您需要腌黄瓜吗？……可怜可怜我吧！”</p><p>他买了一些小得恨不得只有硬币那么大的土豆，还有枯瘦的鸡，这些就花去了差不多十个卢布。他又走了几步，心忽然狂跳起来：他又看见了那两个高高瘦瘦的男人，躲在一棵树下，夹着烟。德米特里站在原地，他们的目光突然交错了——那双浅色的鹰隼一样的眼睛，让他浑身感到了一阵寒颤。</p><p>他悄悄走进人群中，跟着人流一起往一个卖药品的摊子那里走去。所幸他不是很高，因此隐藏得很好。那个高瘦的人果然开始四处张望，发现找不见德米特里，便从口袋里抽出便笺和钢笔，抵在树干上，用一支绿色的有着菱形花纹的钢笔写了起来。</p><p>德米特里在人群里钻进钻出，捡了一条小路，绕道回家了。</p><p>他关上门，长长松了口气，看着家楼下另一个盯梢的人影，苦笑了一下。他能去找谁汇报这一情况？现如今，警察本身就是个笑话。</p><p>“发生什么事了？”见他脸色难看，弗拉基米尔问道。他本来正坐在沙发上，翻着德米特里的那本《罗马法》。</p><p>“我又看到他们了，”德米特里说，“那两个盯梢的人。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔站了起来，撩开窗帘，看了一眼。他皱了皱眉。</p><p>“如果你想的话，”他回头说道，“我可以现在下去……”</p><p>昨夜发生的事又一次重回脑海，德米特里立刻阻拦道：“不！不，不需要，我只是……”他说，“我只是不明白，”</p><p>一只手沉沉地落在肩头，他转过头去，看着弗拉基米尔的双眼。那双眼睛比什么都能更让他平静下来。最终，他点了点头，拉上了窗帘，不去想这件事了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下午的时候，弗拉基米尔出门了一趟，去市苏维埃劝说他们同意成立列宁格勒市政府。中/央昨天刚刚决定，在莫斯科和列宁格勒实施体制改革。莫斯科苏维埃很快同意了这一决策，而列宁格勒议员团却迟迟不肯，理由是市政府的成立会削弱他们的权力。</p><p>在家中，德米特里打扫完屋子，在沙发上坐下来，这几日来的思绪沉淀在心头，像化不开的雪。如果说此前他对弗拉基米尔只是好奇与尊敬，那么这个感情已在短短几日内，迅速升温成了一种难以名状的仰赖。那是只有在和什么人一道同甘共苦过后，才会有的一种紧密的羁绊。</p><p>半小时后，弗拉基米尔回来了。“怎么样？”德米特里问道。</p><p>“我想他们被我说动了，”弗拉基米尔说，“投票明天举行。”</p><p>“外面一切都好吗？”</p><p>弗拉基米尔脸色一暗：“冬宫广场上到处都是人，”他说，“抗议总统上一轮的改革计划。”</p><p>德米特里缄默不语。1991年的春天，是一场彻头彻尾的灾难。</p><p>弗拉基米尔脱下大衣，来到餐桌前，问德米特里要了纸笔，就又开始工作，只是刚写了没多久，人就趴倒在了桌子上。德米特里坐在他对面，什么都不说，只是那么看着他，望着他微微颤动的沙金色的睫毛，拼命克制着吻上去的冲动。</p><p>他有些绝望地想，不该是这样的，一直以来，他对瓦洛佳难道不知是正直纯洁的仰慕吗？为什么他会有这样的想法？</p><p>正当他纠结的时候，玄关忽然传来了敲门声。德米特里跳了起来，把弗拉基米尔也惊醒了。</p><p>来人又敲了三下。德米特里犹豫了片刻，说：“我去开。”</p><p>他忍下莫名的紧张，打开门——站在他面前的是一个陌生人，穿着深灰色的西装，打扮很考究，还算精致的五官传达着一种刀锋似的气质。在德米特里发愣的当儿，那人已经开口了：“我找弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇。”</p><p>“不是——你怎么知道他在……”</p><p>“您可否先请我进来？”</p><p>“先生，我必须要问——”</p><p>客厅里，看到来者的弗拉基米尔睁大了双眼，叫道：“谢廖沙！”接着就迎了上去。德米特里退到一边，看着他们握手拥抱，亲昵地贴了贴脸颊。不知怎地，这场景让他心中微微地酸涩：“这是怎么回事？”</p><p>“德米特里，这是谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇·伊万诺夫，我在克格勃的朋友。”他说。</p><p>德米特里伸出手，同伊万诺夫握了握，后者饶有兴致地打量着他。</p><p>“所以这就是你说的那个孩子。”</p><p>“不错，”弗拉基米尔说，“你会发现，他就和我说得一样优秀。”</p><p>面对他如此直白的夸赞，德米特里害羞地垂下眼帘。与此同时，伊万诺夫穿过客厅，陪弗拉基米尔坐在了沙发上，从公文包里拿出了一沓文件。</p><p>德米特里给他倒水的时候，他对弗拉基米尔：“我来是想告诉你，你想要的人已经抓着了。”</p><p>这不能不算是个好消息。弗拉基米尔露出一丝欣慰的神色，接过报告看了起来。伊万诺夫继续道：“他一九八二到一九八九年在苏联陆军服役，九零年被赶出了军队。那之后他在做什么，你都知道了，”顿了顿，他说，“我们在车站附近抓住了他，还有他的十个同伙——费了不少力气。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔似是苦笑了一下：“说实话，我甚至不知道克格勃到如今还有这个权力。我以为……”</p><p>“克格勃的确大不如前了，”伊万诺夫说，“但好在，比起中央，还勉强算是稳固。”</p><p>他说完之后，忽然转过头来打量着德米特里，这让后者紧张万分。无论怎样，他都没法习惯克格勃们审问似的目光。但是伊万诺夫随即说的话叫他吃了一惊：“瓦洛佳把发生的事情都跟我说了，”他道，“关于您是怎么不肯独自离去。您是个非常有勇气的人。”</p><p>德米特里低声说：“我只是做了该做的事情。”</p><p>他回了一趟房间，听到两人还在低低地交谈。伊万诺夫在问：“你是不是受伤了？要不要紧？”而弗拉基米尔固执地坚称自己没事。伊万诺夫接着开始责备他逞强，声音却透着温柔的关怀。德米特里听得有些黯然，他想，什么时候他也能对瓦洛佳这样坦诚自己的担忧，能与他这样亲密呢？他是如此纠结，以至于都没注意到，谈话早就结束了，而房间里也多了另外一个人。</p><p>伊万诺夫把房间门在身后关上，看着惊跳起来的德米特里。“您别紧张，我只是有几句话想跟您说说。”</p><p>德米特里下意识后退了一步：“说什么？”</p><p>“您很在乎瓦洛佳，是吧？”</p><p>这问题来得猝不及防。他吞咽了一下，说道：“我不明白……”</p><p>“您没回答我的问题。”</p><p>“就算是，又能怎样呢？”德米特里有些恼火地道，“你问这些到底是——”</p><p>“听着，我认识瓦洛佳很久了，你要知道，他可能和你想象得很不一样。”伊万诺夫说。</p><p>“我很清楚他是什么样的人。”</p><p>片刻的沉默，伊万诺夫微微摇头，说道：“您这样想也没关系。最重要的是，他不善于表达自己的感情。所以如果哪一天，您觉得他让您失望了，我希望您别太急着责怪他。”</p><p>“我知道了，”德米特里生硬地道，“您说完了吗？”</p><p>伊万诺夫停了半晌，最终简短地道：“请您照顾好他。”</p><p>这之后，他回到客厅，拎起公文包，同他们道别之后，就离去了。德米特里来到客厅里。弗拉基米尔显然心情不错，将报告又看了看，喜悦之情浮上眉梢。德米特里在他身边坐下来，一言不发。弗拉基米尔看着他的表情，有些逗乐：“谢廖沙没吓着你吧？”</p><p>“不，不，没有，”德米特里苦笑着说，“只是，他是个很有趣的人。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔不置可否。他又坐了一会儿，起身说到：“我该走了。”</p><p>德米特里难以抑制地挽留他：“不再坐一会儿吗？”</p><p>弗拉基米尔摇摇头：“我已经叨扰你够久啦。”</p><p>德米特里将他送到门口，沉默地看着他穿上大衣。有什么在他喉咙里哽塞着，徘徊不去，呼之欲出。在瓦洛佳临走的前一刻，德米特里到底抓住了他的袖子，凝视着他灰蓝色的清澈双眼。</p><p>“怎么了，季玛？”</p><p>“没什么，只是……”他艰难地道，“你一定要好好的。”</p><p>瓦洛佳深深地看着他，郑重地拍了拍他的手，点了点头。等他离去之后，德米特里还站在门口，一动不动。他没说出口的是，在这样苦难的岁月里，是眼前的人才让他不至于丧失信念。</p><p>他就是他的希望。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 哀光</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>警告：略微详细的暴力描写</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">六月的天气是那样明晃晃、脆生生的，天空蓝得宛如舒展的矢车菊花瓣，风里充满温暖的杂花的芬芳。笼罩涅瓦河的茫茫冬雾不见了，清澈的粼粼柔波在阳光下泛着珍珠样的光辉。那是一个绝佳的好日子，6月12日，阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇在市长竞选中胜出，尽管很多“民主派”和共产党都竭力反对他参选。在电视上得知这一消息时，小组沸腾了。他们拥抱在一起，难以按捺激动的心情。</p><p class="p1">这之后的第三天，他们搬进了宽阔敞亮的斯莫尔尼宫。这座典雅的三层建筑，曾是十月革命时布尔什维克的司令部。然而如今，红军的痕迹已经很难寻觅了。属于沙皇时代的装饰品——双头鹰以及三色旗——再度被挂了上去，按照索布恰克的旨意，一如他那坚定的要为列宁格勒更名的决心。</p><p class="p1">就在索布恰克当选市长的一周之后，他们在斯莫尔尼宫那间漂亮的办公室里举行庆祝活动。伊万·伊万诺维奇从家里带来了外国的香槟，其他人也拿来了酒。菜品前所未有地丰盛，光是香肠就有十好几种，不知他们是从哪儿弄来的。德米特里早上九点到斯莫尔尼宫，穿过正门那壮丽的圆柱，来到办公室，庆祝已经开始了。</p><p class="p1">“快来，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇！”伊万招呼道，为他倒了一杯香槟。德米特里接过酒杯，站到弗拉基米尔边上。</p><p class="p1">“敬阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇！”</p><p class="p1">数十只酒杯一同碰了碰，发出清脆的声响。</p><p class="p1">这之后，不断有人给他倒酒。德米特里推脱不开，只好通通喝了。他不常沾酒，这样几杯下去，早就有些头晕目眩，只是一直顽强地忍耐着。</p><p class="p1">伊万·伊万诺维奇喝得最多，很快就在屋子中央跳起了哥萨克舞，嘴里哼着一首沙皇时代的俄国民谣。另外几个人聚在一起，大声聊着布哈林和托洛茨基，还有一些在往常的苏联绝不敢聊的话题。前所未有的自由像烟花在俄国上空炸开，散落的余烬灼痛了每个人的心。</p><p class="p1">这之中最镇定的当属弗拉基米尔，事实上，他根本就没喝几口，除了最初的那一杯香槟。他只是坐在那里，面带一丝笑意，看着他的同事们大声吵闹，聊政治，谈人生理想。德米特里可不会放过他。他有些摇晃地走过去，说：“瓦洛佳……”</p><p class="p1">“你好，季玛。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里微微眯起眼睛。每次他这样称呼自己的时候，他的心都是一阵乱跳。他端起酒杯，说道：“我们……嗯——”</p><p class="p1">“季玛，你是不是喝多了？”</p><p class="p1">“我没有！”他不满地道，“你看，我清醒得很……”</p><p class="p1">瓦洛佳露出忍俊不禁的表情。他起身去拿酒瓶：“换做平时，我肯定会劝你别喝了，但今天毕竟是特殊的日子，再说了，”他的表情温和下来，“我们也确实该喝一杯。”</p><p class="p1">他将葡萄酒倒进德米特里的杯子里，为自己也斟上满满一杯，继而用平静而深邃的眼睛望向他：“敬我们。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里的心砰砰直跳。他哑声说：“敬我们。”</p><p class="p1">在他们身后，伊万·伊万诺维奇开始吟唱一首叶赛宁的诗歌：</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>大杯的酒一饮而尽，</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>不用管有没有我们的份，</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>你懂了吧，我的女伴，</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>在大地上我们只过一生！</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">德米特里想，他可能真有点喝多了，不然为什么会觉得瓦洛佳的面容在眼前模糊起来。他睁大眼睛，努力地试图看清，可不管怎么样，眼前都好像氤氲着一层雾气。他喃喃地叫着瓦洛佳的名字，再次凑了过去，说：“我看不清你啦……”</p><p class="p1">瓦洛佳戏谑地看着他：“我说错了，”他道，“你不是喝多，而是喝醉了。”</p><p class="p1">“我没有醉！”德米特里恼火道。</p><p class="p1">两人沉默了片刻，德米特里努力试图稳住自己的身体。不知哪个同事唱的一首跑掉的歌逗乐了他，让他笑个不停。朦胧的视野中，他看到瓦洛佳竟然露出了忧伤的表情，心中一阵刺痛。</p><p class="p1">“怎么了？”他含糊不清地问。</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔摇了摇头。</p><p class="p1">“我只是在想，”他顿了顿，“假如大家能一直这么开心，就好了。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里的心中泛起温热。他低声地道：“我一点事也没有，你看我……”弗拉基米尔的目光不动，他有些气恼，扳过他的下颌，不依不饶道，“你看呀！”</p><p class="p1">出乎意料地，弗拉基米尔竟然没有掰开他的手，而是顺从地看了过去，揶揄道：“好，好，你一点事也没有，也完全没醉。”</p><p class="p1">“我本来就没有。”德米特里理直气壮道，把酒杯往桌子上一放，“你看，我不喝了。”</p><p class="p1">他站起身，脚下一软，扑通就跌进了弗拉基米尔怀里。“真——真对不住，”他磕磕巴巴地道歉，却完全没有要起来的意思。瓦洛佳身上很柔软，很温暖，让他怎么也不想离开。</p><p class="p1">“你笑什么？”弗拉基米尔问。</p><p class="p1">“你身上好香……”</p><p class="p1">“好了，季玛，你该醒醒酒了。”弗拉基米尔命令道，可是也没有推开他。德米特里仔仔细细地端详着他，从他峻峭的眉峰，到挺秀的鼻梁，再到倔强地抿紧的双唇，心中感到一阵海潮似的哀愁。“你别总是这样……”</p><p class="p1">“总是哪样？”</p><p class="p1">“总也不笑，”德米特里说，大胆地将手放到他脸上，轻轻摸着他的嘴唇，感受着从那里呼出的热气，“我第一次见到你的时候，就在想，这个人不知是吃了什么苦，才会总是板着脸。”</p><p class="p1">他感到弗拉基米尔轻轻动了一下：“你是这么想的？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里乖顺地点点头：“我不光希望您好好休息，还希望您能多笑一笑。”</p><p class="p1">他的手滑落下来，落到瓦洛佳的心口，又被对方握住：“我答应你，季玛。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里笑逐颜开：“那我们再喝一杯，怎么样？”</p><p class="p1">“季玛！”</p><p class="p1">他们最终也没喝那杯酒，而欢欣的时光总是如此短暂。临近中午，德米特里感到一阵酒后的困意，便趴在桌子上睡着了。等他醒来的时候，办公室里一个人也没有，想来是都去涅瓦河边玩闹了。他揉了揉眼睛，把酒杯拨到一边，打算再看看文件。</p><p class="p1">门口响起了脚步声，一双擦得锃亮的皮鞋映入眼帘。德米特里感到一阵欣喜，叫道：“瓦洛佳！”可是却迟迟没有回应。他往上看去，困惑地愣住了。</p><p class="p1">来者有着高高的个子，体格健壮，肩膀像座山，一张方脸上蓄着胡子，眉骨下方嵌着两只精明的、转来转去的灰眼睛。他走进办公室，就好像这里是自己家似的，把黑风衣脱下来，往旁边随手一丢。</p><p class="p1">“对不起，”德米特里说，“但请问您是谁？”</p><p class="p1">那人看着他，只报了一个姓：“索洛维约夫。”</p><p class="p1">“索洛维约夫先生，”他说，“您有何贵干呢？”</p><p class="p1">索洛维约夫摸了摸自己的胡子，没有回答，只是上下打量着他，忽然来了这么一句：“我猜你不在克格勃工作吧。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里心中猛地一沉——他明白他为什么而来了。他是怎么进来的？</p><p class="p1">“我与克格勃没有关系。”他说。</p><p class="p1">“哼，”索洛维约夫冷冷地道，“但是我们却听说，市政府外事委员会里有一个克格勃，是不是这样？”他不等德米特里回答，又走近几步，问道，“他在哪里？”</p><p class="p1">“我不知道。”德米特里平静地说，“请您——”</p><p class="p1">索洛维约夫打断了他：“我告诉你，市长犯了错误，他不该把他弄进外事委员会。现在大家都在抗议。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里一言不发地听着。</p><p class="p1">“外事委员会里竟然有契卡，哼，这是决不能容忍的。这帮人不光监视我们，还从我们这里偷窃，自己家里放着两个冰箱，穿范思哲西装，开豪华轿车……”</p><p class="p1">“你错了，”德米特里说，“他家里并没有两个冰箱。”</p><p class="p1">索洛维约夫砸了咂嘴。</p><p class="p1">“我明白了，你是他的小跟班，是吧？”他不等德米特里反驳，又像机关枪似的嗒嗒说了下去，“孩子，你不该跟克格勃同流合污，沆瀣一气。这会给你未来的事业留下污点的。”</p><p class="p1">“谢谢，但我很明白自己在做什么。”德米特里冷冷地说。</p><p class="p1">他转过身去，不再搭理这个不速之客，然而索洛维约夫竟然上前一步，把手放在了德米特里肩膀上。“告诉我，他给了你什么好处，嗯？在迈阿密买房产？还是，”他的目光变得猥亵起来，“他答应给你舔？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里的脸色陡然变得煞白。</p><p class="p1">“这也不意外，鬼知道他在克格勃时都干过什么？这些人为了点儿蝇头小利就能委身于人，让人家操……你不会不知道吧？哼，我太清楚了……不过是渣滓，贱货，杂种！”</p><p class="p1">德米特里猛地站了起来。他揪住了索洛维约夫的衣领。</p><p class="p1">“我不准你这样侮辱他。”</p><p class="p1">索洛维约夫露出了牙齿：“那你打算怎么办呢？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里看着他，怒火令他头晕目眩：“滚出去。”</p><p class="p1">索洛维约夫摸着腮帮子，若有所思地看着德米特里。</p><p class="p1">“滚出去，是吧，哈？我明白了，”他说，“你不是他的跟班，而是他养的狗。”</p><p class="p1">砰。</p><p class="p1">第一拳砸在前胸的时候，德米特里甚至没有感觉到疼，紧接着，窒息般的痛苦才铺天盖地涌来。他向后跌倒在椅子里，喘不上气。第二拳紧跟而至，砸在肩膀上。德米特里来不及咬住下唇，发出一声模糊的痛叫。索洛维约夫瞄准他的下颌，再次抡起拳头。德米特里痛苦地弯下腰去，眼冒金星。他下意识用手抱住脑袋，前胸和腰腹因此就遭了秧。索洛维约夫揪住他的衣领，将他按到桌子上，嘴里不成声地骂着，每说一句就落下一拳。</p><p class="p1">“我叫你……”他狠狠揍进这个年轻人柔软的皮肉里，“叫你站在契卡那一边……”</p><p class="p1">他一拳拳狠揍着，那年轻人被他打得几乎失去意识，从嘴里低低地呜咽着。索洛维约夫给了他一巴掌，将他从桌子上扔下来，扔到地板上，端详着那张布满淤伤的脸。</p><p class="p1">“哈，这下你还为他说话不？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里透过肿胀的双眼望着他，缓缓地、坚定地说：“他是无罪的。”</p><p class="p1">“好，好！你真不错……”</p><p class="p1">索洛维约夫抬起皮鞋，照着他的腹部狠劲儿踹了一脚。德米特里张开口，没有发出声音，痛得整个人痉挛起来。又是一下。他听到肋骨悲惨地呻吟着，接着就在剧痛中失去了意识。</p><p class="p1">他迷迷糊糊听到脚步声，醒来了。映入眼帘的是又是一双锃亮的皮鞋。他心头泛起一阵毛骨悚然的恐惧，不顾伤口的疼痛，艰难地往后缩去，浑身发抖。那双皮鞋来到他身前停住了。在昏天黑地的痛苦中，德米特里强迫自己勇敢起来，他想，他是苏联人，而苏维埃青年是不会流泪，不会害怕的……</p><p class="p1">好半天功夫，办公室里寂静得吓人。再然后，他听到了一声颤抖的：“季玛？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里茫然地抬头望去。弗拉基米尔呆呆地站在那里，脸色发白，生平第一次，那模样算得上是不知所措。好半天，他才慢慢地蹲下来，问道：“发生了什么？”</p><p class="p1">“有一个……”连讲话也痛得要命，“有一个人……”</p><p class="p1">他断断续续地讲完之后，垂下头，凝视着地板上的血迹。他流血了吗？他完全不记得了。弗拉基米尔在轻轻地检查着他，可哪怕只是稍微碰一下，他都难以抑制疼痛的痉挛。快叫我昏过去吧。他在心中乞求着。但是弗拉基米尔仍在轻轻地叫他：“季玛，看着我，”他轻轻地托起他的下颌。德米特里感觉到，他的手哆嗦得那么厉害，“你能在这里等着我吗？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里点点头。</p><p class="p1">“我马上就回来。”</p><p class="p1">他站起身，披上风衣外套，像穿上盔甲。让人战栗的，却是他冷酷的双眼。当契卡如白刃出鞘时，俄国的天空都为之变色。德米特里张了张口，想要说什么，可没来得及发出来，就如愿以偿陷入了昏迷。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">再次醒来的时候，弗拉基米尔正半跪在他面前，用手帕擦拭着指节上的血迹。德米特里心中一紧，他想说什么，可只发出了一声哀鸣。弗拉基米尔看到他的眼神，低声说：“别担心，不是我的血。”</p><p class="p1">“瓦洛佳……”听到他颤抖的呼喊，弗拉基米尔的表情突然间崩塌下来，他用手捂住脸，再抬头的时候，两眼里居然噙了泪光。他握住德米特里的一只手，托住他的后背，小心翼翼地搂着他坐了起来，在身边的医药箱里翻找着。</p><p class="p1">酒精碰到额角的伤口，德米特里嘶地吸了口冷气。弗拉基米尔停了手：“疼吗？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里从未见过他如此焦灼的模样。心中有什么悄然一动，他傻乎乎地笑了：“不疼。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔看上去更加难过了。他沉默地为德米特里搽着伤口，接着说道：“车就在楼下，你还能走路吗？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里点了点头。他抓住弗拉基米尔的一只手，撑着他站了起来。一阵肝胆俱裂的疼痛朝他袭来，他疼得脚下发软，冷汗水洗似的淌下来，眼前都是花的。他被弗拉基米尔搀扶着，一步步勉力地往前走，只觉脑袋轻飘飘，连意识都模糊了。</p><p class="p1">快让我昏过去吧，他想，我再也受不了了……</p><p class="p1">再然后，他被人抱进车里，放到后座上，在昏迷中，疼痛也无处不在。迷迷糊糊地，他意识到汽车正呼啸着往医院赶去，路上颠簸不已。他呜咽起来：“好痛……”有什么人握住他的手，将他沾血的卷发从额前拂开，温柔地说：“季玛，我在这里。”谁在那里？他想要睁开眼看看，却没了力气。</p><p class="p1">他昏迷了不知道多久，终于转醒过来，率先闻到了一股消毒水的气味。令他欣慰的是，痛楚消失了。医生想必给他打了什么。身边放着一张椅子，椅子上坐着一个人，脸埋在掌心里。他动了动，那人惊醒过来，是弗拉基米尔。他的两只眼睛通红，布满血丝。</p><p class="p1">“季玛，”他低声道，“你感觉怎么样？”</p><p class="p1">他点点头，喉咙倒是难受得厉害，像是烧焦了：“挺好的。”</p><p class="p1">沉默在病房里蔓延开来。弗拉基米尔看着他，忽然垂下头，咬了咬牙，说道：</p><p class="p1">“季玛，我觉得我们不该继续来往了。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里呆住了。晚风吹过窗棂，将一根树枝折断了。</p><p class="p1">“我会跟阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇说明，让他把我调到别的地方去。”他说，视线木然地望着前方，“很明显，但凡跟着我的人，就会受伤，就会……”他的声音哑了一下，“就会遭遇不幸。所以从今往后，我们——”</p><p class="p1">他突然说不下去了，因为他发现，一滴眼泪顺着德米特里的脸颊流了下来，然后又是一滴。这个孩子，在为了他挨揍时，没有哭泣，在他为他处理伤口时，强忍着一声不吭，此时此刻，却为了他的一句话，陡然间泪流不止。弗拉基米尔只觉得心都要碎了……</p><p class="p1">“别哭了……你为什么哭？”</p><p class="p1">“我为什么哭？”德米特里哽咽得太厉害，一度说不出话，“我为什么……因为你是个傻瓜！”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔怔怔地看着他，双眼中第一次出现了惶惑的神情。</p><p class="p1">德米特里坐起身，握住了他的手，太多积压的感情喷薄而出，让他一阵阵地震颤着。他红着眼眶，沙哑着声音说道：“瓦洛佳，你不明白吗？只要是为了你……”</p><p class="p1">他咳嗽起来，意识昏蒙蒙地，已经到了涣散边缘。德米特里积蓄起为数不多力气，做了这样一件事：他凑了过去，用自己那肿胀疼痛的嘴唇，轻轻吻了他一下。</p><p class="p1">“只要是为了你，”他重复道，“我什么都愿意。”</p><p class="p1">他溃散的视野里闪过瓦洛佳惊讶的眼睛，那之后，他就什么也不知道了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 韶景</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章部分描述来自《二手时间》和《克里姆林宫四年时光》。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>当灰飞掩天的年代</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>你丧失了理智 还是带来希望的信息</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>战争的日月 自由的日月</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>在人们脸上留下血红的印记</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">——勃洛克</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">躺在医院的时候，他百无聊赖，因此，悠悠往事从心头升起，如烟似雾地充满整个房间。它们是他最忠实的伴侣。</p><p class="p1">他时常想起在街上第一次见到弗拉基米尔的时候，那双拘谨的、忧郁的眼睛，平生第一次让他有想抚慰的冲动。再往后，那冲动愈演愈烈，一发不可收拾。他忽然明白，他所渴望的，无非是令他明白：虽然他无法替他承担那一切，但至少可以陪在他身边。</p><p class="p1">有人在敲门。德米特里靠坐起来，说了一声“请进”。在看到来者是伊万诺夫之后，他难免有一丝失望。对方走进屋里，在床边的椅子上坐下，用关切的双眼看向他：“你怎么样了？”</p><p class="p1">“好多啦，”德米特里说，“谢谢你问起。”</p><p class="p1">“瓦洛佳还是没过来？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里摇摇头。自从他在病床边上吻了他之后，弗拉基米尔就消失了。这失踪不知是因为害羞，还是畏怯。可种种迹象都表明，他就是躲了起来。伊万诺夫似是苦笑了一下，摇摇头，说道：“你比我想象得要坚强。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里不置可否。</p><p class="p1">“我来是想告诉你，”伊万诺夫继续道，“叶甫盖尼·尼古拉耶维奇·索洛维约夫已经因寻衅滋事被逮捕了。这是三天前的事。当他们发现他的时候，他的样子，嗯，不太好看，所以警察费了些功夫确认那真的是他。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里呆了片刻：“这年头警察竟然还会做事。”</p><p class="p1">伊万诺夫的眼睛微微一闪：“弗拉基米尔找了些人，当然。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里点点头，毫不意外。伊万诺夫站起来，拍了拍他的肩膀，递给他一张名片：“如果你有什么需要的，就打电话给我。别担心。我想弗拉基米尔会出现的。”</p><p class="p1">“你怎么能这么肯定？”</p><p class="p1">伊万诺夫耸了耸肩：“他总不能躲一辈子。”停顿半晌，他说，“说实话，我真好奇你俩之间到底发生了什么。不过，我想我还是别问的好。”</p><p class="p1">他友善地微微一笑，阖上门，离开了。</p><p class="p1">德米特里躺下来，凝视着对面的墙壁。贴着墙摆着一张木桌，上面堆满了鲜花，都是来看望他的人留下的，包括阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇、伊万·伊万诺维奇以及小组的其他同事。他的邻居彼得洛维奇昨天也来过了，说在集市上帮他抢到了一磅新鲜的肉。</p><p class="p1">他看着看着，渐渐耐不住困意，阖上了双眼。</p><p class="p1">他睡了长长的一觉，醒来后，惬意地翻了个身，愣住了——弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇正坐在床边的椅子里，望着他的双眼里有一丝异样的羞怯。</p><p class="p1">“瓦洛佳……”</p><p class="p1">他坐起来，吃惊不已，不小心扯动了肩膀上的伤，疼得龇牙咧嘴。弗拉基米尔像是想伸手扶他，又缩了回去，垂下目光，一言不发。令人难以忍受的沉默在房间里弥漫开来。</p><p class="p1">“我还以为你不会来了。”良久，德米特里说。</p><p class="p1">“别胡思乱想。”弗拉基米尔说，但声音终归有些底气不足。</p><p class="p1">“胡思乱想？瓦洛佳，你分明就是不知道跑到哪个地洞里躲起来了——”</p><p class="p1">“我没有躲。”弗拉基米尔固执道，可是脸却红了。德米特里忍不住想逗一逗他，好把这几天的孤独都讨回来：“瞧你，我有那么可怕——”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔嚯地站起来，弯腰吻住了他。德米特里瞪大眼睛，惊得忘了呼吸。慢慢地，他抬起手搂住弗拉基米尔，闭上双眼，深深地回吻过去。从窗帘缝隙中漏进一缕雪亮的日光，灿烂地飘动在地板上。</p><p class="p1">“对不起，”站起身之后，弗拉基米尔说，“我只是需要时间好好想一想。”</p><p class="p1">“如果等三天能换来这个，”德米特里说，“那叫我等一辈子，我也愿意。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔再次脸红了。德米特里环视四周，发现床头柜上多了一束白玫瑰，犹带着清新的晨露。他怀着一阵温情说道：“谢谢。”</p><p class="p1">接下来他的几分钟里，他们聊了聊工作。阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇将为列宁格勒更名一事再次提上议程，在与市苏维埃轮番商讨过后，最终决定进行全民公投，日期待定。斯莫尔尼宫一切都好，再经历过上次的事情后，安保大幅度加强了。现在任何人想要进入都必须进行安检以及身份核查。</p><p class="p1">那之后，弗拉基米尔坐在他身边看文件，德米特里就看着他，满心都是难以抑制的喜悦。四点半的时候，楼下传来一阵骚动。弗拉基米尔掀开窗帘看了看，原来是人们在区委大楼前排着队要求退党，有的人直接把党证扔掉了。他沉默地看了一会儿，拉上了窗帘。</p><p class="p1">“克格勃那边怎样了？”德米特里问，“关于你申请辞职的事。”</p><p class="p1">“还是没有消息。”</p><p class="p1">“你不难过吗？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔深深地望着他：“选择已经做出了。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里看着他的模样，低声说：“过来吧，瓦洛佳，过来。”弗拉基米尔犹豫半晌，站了起来，脱掉外套和皮鞋，合衣躺到他身边。德米特里翻了个身，抱住了他，呼吸着他身上特有的好闻的气味，心中愀然，不禁紧紧地搂住他，轻声说：“没事的，一切都会好起来的……”</p><p class="p1">从人声嘈杂的楼下传来“消灭共产党！”“权力归鲍里斯！”的呼喊中，德米特里感到怀中温热的身躯一阵轻微的颤抖，接着弗拉基米尔将脸埋进他怀中，默默地点了点头。德米特里轻轻抚摸着他柔软的金发，轻吻着他的睫毛，满心都是柔情与怜爱。他从不知道一个人在如此坚韧的同时，又能这么脆弱。他唯有环抱着他，与他贴合在一起，仿佛只要这样，便能抵抗那荒唐的时代。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">两天之后，德米特里出院了。医生为他开了些药膏，同时为他额角的伤口最后换了一次药，宣布他可以自由活动了。从芬兰湾吹来的风在涅瓦河上掠起涟漪，街上有的地方已经挂上了装饰，准备迎接即将到来的白昼节和红帆节。入夜后，涅瓦大街上灯火辉煌，煞是好看。</p><p class="p1">外事委员会进行了人员的重新调整，现在委员会中除了他和弗拉基米尔，只有伊万·伊万诺维奇原先也从事索布恰克的竞选工作。这样做的原因是阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇早就怀疑队伍中有内鬼。除此之外，市政府成了新的政权机关和新机构。所有城市管理体系都进行了重新设置。</p><p class="p1">伊万为了欢迎德米特里回来，举办了一场小型的欢庆会。阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇从百忙之中抽空赶来，敬了他一杯酒，然后继续赶回去同市苏维埃进行谈判。尽管如今苏共已经没有权利干涉和影响市政府的活动，那群人依旧想方设法给市政府使绊子。</p><p class="p1">晚餐就是在办公室进行的，伊万不知从哪儿弄来了一小块红鱼，还有只在外国商店见到过的那种很难搞来的熏肠。他们起先在谈工作——弗拉基米尔马上要领导行动问题委员会——尔后就什么都聊。伊万说他的哥哥接受了美国一所大学的邀请，已经离开了苏联。房间里陷入了短暂的沉寂。</p><p class="p1">“这也不是不能理解。”德米特里说。</p><p class="p1">“但是，他妈的！”伊万用拳头砸了一下椅子扶手，“离开俄罗斯？这是我想都不曾想的事情。而那家伙……”</p><p class="p1">“事到如今，每个人都在给自己想出路。”德米特里安抚道。</p><p class="p1">“在克格勃，”弗拉基米尔突然道，“有很多人消失了。”</p><p class="p1">“什么叫消失？”</p><p class="p1">“有人举家逃到了国外，怕遭到清算。有的人自杀，有的退党，有的就再没出现过，不知去了哪里。”他说，“而留下来的那些，也是浑浑噩噩，不知如何是好。”</p><p class="p1">另外的两个人无言地听着。许久，伊万问道：“那么你呢，瓦洛佳？你想过离开吗？”</p><p class="p1">“我会退出，向我对阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇承诺的那样，”他低声说，“但是不，我不会离开苏联。永远不会。如果有谁想……”他顿了顿，扬起脖子，“那就让他们来。对于我在克格勃时所作的一切，我从不感到羞耻。”</p><p class="p1">一丝痛苦的骄傲浮现在他眼睛里。若不是伊万还在，德米特里真想当即就搂住他，抚去他那隐忍的倔强的神情。他举起酒杯，看了看两位朋友，低声说：“——敬苏联祖国。”</p><p class="p1">他们碰了碰杯，各自一饮而尽。</p><p class="p1">这之后，伊万率先离去了，办公室只剩下他们两个人。门刚一关上，德米特里就拉着弗拉基米尔的领带，急匆匆地吻了他一下。弗拉基米尔温顺地低着头，任由他亲够了，才直起身体。</p><p class="p1">“今晚到我家来吧。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里睁大眼睛，心怦怦直跳。他点了点头。</p><p class="p1">几分钟后，他们穿过前门广场，迎着晚风朝弗拉基米尔的家所在的公寓楼走去。街上到处都是人群。奇怪的是，这几个月，德米特里见证了那么多苦难与不幸，如今都有些麻木了。他跟着瓦洛佳走上楼梯，门一关上，就又迫不及待地在他脸颊上吻了一下。</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔纵容地由着他胡闹，两只手松松地圈着他的腰。被他搂在怀中，那种难以置信的感觉再次淹没过德米特里——事到如今，他仍旧不敢相信自己能以这种方式拥有他。他一直以为，弗拉基米尔的灵魂和身心，都早就属于祖国了。</p><p class="p1">“你笑什么？”</p><p class="p1">“没什么，”德米特里悄声说，“只是觉得，我真幸福。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔的双眼温柔下来。他在德米特里额头上吻了吻，对他说：“我得工作了。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里恋恋不舍地放开他，坐进沙发里，从弗拉基米尔的书架上抽出一本马雅可夫斯基的诗集，看了起来。客厅里开着暖气，热得人受不了。德米特里脱下外套，挂到衣帽钩上，不小心弄掉了弗拉基米尔的风衣，赶忙把它捡起来。</p><p class="p1">挂好衣服之后，他才发现地上躺着一支钢笔，显然是从弗拉基米尔的衣服口袋里掉出来的。德米特里俯身去捡，心中有什么忽地一跳：那是一支绿色的、有菱形花纹的钢笔。他曾见过它的同类，毫无疑问。</p><p class="p1">在那个阴魂不散盯梢他的家伙手里，也曾握着这样一支钢笔。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔正在书房处理那堆由阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇签过字的空白纸，德米特里忽然进来了。“瓦洛佳，”他的表情有些怪异，“这是不是你的？”</p><p class="p1">他递来一支钢笔。弗拉基米尔接过来，点点头：“我正在找呢。”他旋开笔帽，在纸上书写起来。德米特里依旧站着没动。</p><p class="p1">“怎么了？”</p><p class="p1">“没什么，”德米特里说，“这支笔挺好看的。”</p><p class="p1">“噢，”弗拉基米尔停下来看了一眼，回忆浮上心头，“它是我在克格勃工作第二年时得到的，作为嘉奖。当时我们那支分队每个人都得到了一支，后来大家始终有联系。”</p><p class="p1">不知怎地，德米特里的表情更加古怪了：“我明白了。”他说。但还是没动弹。慢慢地，他走了过来，在弗拉基米尔对面的椅子里坐下了，看上去像在斟酌着什么。弗拉基米尔停下手上的活儿，干脆那么等着他。半晌，他开口了。</p><p class="p1">“你为什么……”他说，“你为什么会接受我？”</p><p class="p1">一抹讶然闪过弗拉基米尔的面庞：“你为什么问这个？”</p><p class="p1">“我只是想知道，”德米特里说，不知怎地，声音忽地有些绝望，“我只是个普通人，不是吗？我也给不了你什么——”</p><p class="p1">“你错了，季玛，”弗拉基米尔平静地说，“那些你给我的，除了你之外，没人能给得了。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里哽住了：“我只是不敢相信。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔站起身，朝他走来。他搂住德米特里的腰，俯下身，深深地吻住了他。那个吻深长而热烈，吻得德米特里头晕目眩。他抓住瓦洛佳，紧紧地拥住他，心脏疼痛不已。</p><p class="p1">“现在相信了吗？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里凝望着他，半晌，慢慢地、轻轻地点了点头：“相信了。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">八九点钟的时候，弗拉基米尔接到一通电话，立刻赶着要出门。原来阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇在运输一批食品的问题上出了差错，亟需人帮忙。弗拉基米尔连书桌都没收拾，抓起外套就走了。德米特里一个人呆在他家里，坐在那儿，凝视着书桌上的那支钢笔。</p><p class="p1">谁知道呢，他想，兴许只是巧合。毕竟克格勃那么多人……说不定其他人也有这样的笔。再说了，就算盯梢的那个人和瓦洛佳认识，又能怎样呢？这不代表任何事情。</p><p class="p1">他撩开窗帘看了一眼：楼下没有人。那么的确，他们是冲他来的，并且似乎只在他单独一个人时出现。</p><p class="p1">德米特里叹了口气，往书柜走去。弗拉基米尔的书架摆得有条不紊，一丝不乱，最顶层是一套精装的《契诃夫全集》，再往下是一个个熟悉的名字：莱蒙托夫、马雅可夫斯基、叶赛宁、肖洛霍夫……还有谢苗·古岑科。有一张照片似乎夹在了两本书中央，他轻轻一抽，孰料一整沓纸跟着飘了出来，掉在地板上。</p><p class="p1">他手忙脚乱地去捡，接着去看那张照片，蓦地呆住了。照片是弗拉基米尔和另外两个男人的合影，其中一个人高高瘦瘦，有着锐利的浅色眼睛，正是那个盯梢他的人。</p><p class="p1">他将照片塞回原位，抱着那一沓纸，只觉心在一阵阵的迷茫中胡乱震颤着。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">晚上弗拉基米尔回来了。德米特里挤到他身边，发狠似的吻着他，胡乱地去扯他的领带。弗拉基米尔措手不及，发出一声柔软的呜咽。他越是顺从，德米特里就越生气，就连被弄痛的时候，他也不吭一声，就由着他胡来。你是为什么？他想问，为什么这么纵容我？你是不是做了什么？</p><p class="p1">他在瓦洛佳身上胡闹了一通，后者的领带被他扯掉了，头发也乱蓬蓬的，双眼却依旧宠溺温和。德米特里忽然有种想哭的冲动，站起身，说道：“我去哪里睡？”</p><p class="p1">“当然是和我一起，”瓦洛佳说，“你不想吗？”</p><p class="p1">“我当然想。”他哑声地道，回去了卧室里，坐在床边，将脸埋在掌心。一只手拂过肩头，摸着他的卷发，轻柔无比。“怎么了，季玛？”</p><p class="p1">“没什么，”他看着弗拉基米尔，“没什么。”</p><p class="p1">夜里躺在床上，他睁着眼睛，睡不着。他能感觉到弗拉基米尔也没睡，悄悄地注视着他。德米特里转过身去，问道：“瓦洛佳，你在克格勃的时候，都做过什么？”</p><p class="p1">“跟踪、盯梢、调查、接头……你尽管提，我都做过，”他坦荡地回答，“我在红旗学院的时候，莫斯科的每寸土地我都摸过。”</p><p class="p1">他顿了顿：“你怎么想起来问这个？你是觉着——”</p><p class="p1">“不，不，我只是好奇，”他搂住弗拉基米尔，感到他心跳得很快。德米特里凑过去，安抚地吻了他一下，说：“那么，想必很辛苦吧。”</p><p class="p1">“我说过，我只是在为祖国服务——”</p><p class="p1">德米特里抵住他的嘴唇，摇了摇头：“瓦洛佳，你不要再这样了，不要再说这样的话。你告诉我，是不是很辛苦？这些年来，你累不累？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔睁得大大的眼睛在夜色中凝望着他，有什么在其中微微一动。就在德米特里以为他不会回答了的时候，他向前靠了靠，把脑袋埋在德米特里怀中，轻轻地点了点头。</p><p class="p1">疼痛与爱怜在心中交织着，德米特里搂紧了他，轻轻吻着他的头发。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">六月底，列宁格勒迎来了绚烂的白夜，那之后的两天，又是盛大无比的红帆节。夏至到了。一只只帆船张着炽红的船帆，在涅瓦河上随波荡漾。夜里，天上盛开了瑰丽的烟花，整座城市都被笼罩在绛红色的辉光里。</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔领导的行动问题委员会，从离月底便开始讨论并采取行动来解决许多刻不容缓的城市问题。他开始频繁地加班，有时候忙得几天都回不了家，就睡在办公室里。他的书桌上渐渐堆满了成山的文件和报告。</p><p class="p1">七月底的那天晚上，德米特里就像往常一样，帮他收拾书桌。他一个没拿住，一整摞纸从手中掉了下来，散落到地板上。他俯身去捡，却愣住了：在一张纸上，印着什么人的黑白照片，异样地眼熟。他的心突然跳到了喉咙口：那是他自己的脸。</p><p class="p1">德米特里用微微颤抖的手，抽出那张纸，慢慢地看下去，那是一份调查报告。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em>对以下特殊人物的调查记录</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><em>德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，生于1965年9月14日，现供职于列宁格勒国立大学，无不良嗜好。举止正常，无可疑行为。</em> <span class="u"></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em>以下是对该特殊人员的行踪记录：</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>一月十五日，在前门广场附近逗留约二十分钟后，回到居所；</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>一月十六日，在总督大道附近停留十五分钟，未见与人交谈……</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>一月十七日，........</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">从一月十五日一直到七月三十日。</p><p class="p1">德米特里往下看到底，眼前忽地一暗，纸轻飘飘地从手指缝间滑落了下去。</p><p class="p1">在批准人签名那一栏里，熟悉的笔迹赫然写着：弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 流火</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有那么一会儿，他只是跪在那里，呆呆地看着那份报告，喉咙发紧。他的大脑像是不堪负重了。到底是为什么？他想，为什么？他跪了不知多久，直到双膝生疼。夜风刮进窗户，抽在面颊上。他蓦地清醒了，捡起报告，往客厅走去。</p><p>像是从很遥远的地方传来咔哒一声，门开了，他漠然地往玄关看去。弗拉基米尔正在脱掉外套，挂在衣帽钩上，同时唤了一声：“季玛？”</p><p>德米特里像没听到似的，动也没动。弗拉基米尔走近了，仍在浅笑着：“季玛，怎么了？”</p><p>德米特里看着那微笑，只觉得他是如此陌生，仿佛从没认识过他一样。他摇晃了一下，站起身，拿起那份报告，用尽他全身的力气，猛地将它摔在了弗拉基米尔面前。</p><p>瓦洛佳垂下目光，看清了那是什么以后，脸上的笑容隐去了，变得苍白：“你发现了。”</p><p>“不错，我发现了，”德米特里哑声说，“现在，解释吧。”</p><p>他以为弗拉基米尔会露出愧悔的神色，可他只是一言不发盯着那份报告，然后蓦地抬起头，轻轻地说：“我不想说什么。你有权利生气——”</p><p>“我有权利生气？“德米特里喊道，“老天啊，瓦洛佳，你派人跟踪我，整整七个月，”他感到一阵绝望，“而我甚至不配得到一句解释吗？”</p><p>弗拉基米尔低下头，咬着下唇，倔强忽然浮现在他的眼睛里：“我没什么好解释的。”</p><p>“行，”德米特里说，“好啊。”</p><p>他想，要么是他疯了，要么是这个世界疯了，而他已经不打算继续忍受了。他走向门口，弗拉基米尔甚至没有出手阻拦他，只是站在原地。德米特里取下外套，回过头去，苦笑着道：“我猜，你从没信任过我吧。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔动了一下：“你错了，”他说，“我信任你胜过世界上任何一个人。”</p><p>“如果这就是你的信任，”他指指那份报告，“那我宁肯不要。”</p><p>他哆嗦着去系拉链，弗拉基米尔终于走了过来，伸出手。他猛地一躲：“别碰我。”</p><p>“季玛——”</p><p>德米特里急促地喘息着，好半天才略微平静下来。“你知道吗？”他说，“你真不愧是克格勃的人。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔的嘴唇陡然一抽，流露出痛苦的神情。德米特里感到了一阵快意，然后又是喘不过气的悲伤。他拼命克制着去抱着他安抚的冲动，强迫自己不去看那双黯淡的眼睛。你以为我不痛吗？他想，我痛得都快死掉了……</p><p>在关上门离开之前，怀着一种突如其来的残忍，他做了这样一件事：</p><p>他从钱包里取出几张钞票，放到窗台上，说：“这是过去两个月的房租。”</p><p>这之后，他就头也不回地离开了。</p><p>七月的夜晚，暑热在空气中徘徊，天空呈现出透亮的青蓝色，街道上人群熙攘。德米特里拐了个弯，沿着一条长长的街道慢慢地走着，完全不知道自己要去哪，只是不停地走。</p><p>他曾经为了捍卫瓦洛佳那作为克格勃的尊严，而被人打得几乎失去意识。可那时，他一点不觉得难过。他是出于爱才那么做的。为爱献身，是刻在俄国人的骨子里的。那是光荣的、高尚的、纯洁的举动。但眼下，他悲痛得要命，不得不紧紧抓着胸口，好像一松手，它就会裂开似的……</p><p>他走出去不知道多远，突然撞上了一个姑娘，怀里抱着一大捧花。她笑意盈盈地说：“先生，要花吗？只要两个戈比。”她手里握着一束白玫瑰。德米特里忽然想起，弗拉基米尔去看他，答应同他在一起的那天，拿的也是一束白玫瑰。</p><p>……</p><p>“先生，先生，”姑娘的声音突然慌乱起来，“先生，您怎么哭了？”</p><p>德米特里拨开她，往前走去。眼泪涌出眼眶，滚烫地流过面颊。他用手去擦，可它们又冒出来。最终他停在路边，用手捂住脸，哽咽地低声啜泣起来，难以自抑。自打成人以来，他还未经历过如此可怕的、彻底的崩溃。</p><p>他在夜色中站了不知多久，直到晚风吹干他的泪痕。德米特里擦了擦脸，垂着头往公寓走去。回到家的时候，他居然又看到了那两个跟踪他的家伙，在一棵杨树下徘徊。一阵难以置信的怒火涌上心头，他冲到那两人面前，吼道：</p><p>“滚开！”</p><p>丢下这句话，德米特里怒气冲冲地上了楼，撩开窗帘，发现他们已经不在了。那是他最后一次看到他们。他脱掉外套，精疲力竭地扑倒在床上，很快就睡着了。第二天清早，他看着镜子里自己肿胀的双眼，请了病假。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>想要努力装作一个人不存在是一件很困难的事，特别是对方还和你朝夕相对。但不知怎地，德米特里做到了。在行动问题委员会的日常会议上，除了工作上的话题外，他同弗拉基米尔没有任何交流。当不得不打照面的时候，他们恭敬得像分房多年的夫妻。即便其他人看出来了有什么不对，也没人敢妄加指摘。</p><p>有一天，他在走廊里听到索布恰克和弗拉基米尔的对话。“你和德米特里怎么了？”从他的角度，正好能看见弗拉基米尔的双眼，以及那之中闪过的一丝黯然。“没什么，阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇，一切都好 ，您不需要担心。”</p><p>他甚至笑了一笑，那是德米特里见过的最勉强的笑容。</p><p>他以为自己会感到畅快，可是他满心只有酸涩。他躲在空房间里，等他们走远了，才钻出来，出神地凝视着弗拉基米尔的背影。意识过来的时候，他感到一阵前所未有的冲着自己的愤怒。当天稍晚些，德米特里回到办公室，发现弗拉基米尔趴在办公桌上睡着了，瘦削的肩膀随着呼吸一起一伏。他那天似是有些感冒，发言时咳嗽个不停。</p><p>德米特里静悄悄地收拾着东西，强迫自己不去看他。就在他准备离去时，弗拉基米尔在梦中喃喃地叫道：“别走.....”</p><p>德米特里呆住了，他猛地后退两步，推开门，朝楼梯走去，他的心脏抽搐似的疼。他不知道如今哪个更让他悲伤，是他不知道弗拉基米尔的那些拥抱与爱抚背后，究竟有多少真情；还是即便如此，他竟然还是被他吸引着，难以自拔。</p><p>而倘若他不是爱着他的话，他想，他会因此恨他的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>八月十八日晚上，半空中阴云密布，风雨欲来。德米特里加班到很晚，慢吞吞地收拾完东西，沿着列宁大道往家走去。转过一条街的时候，四五个人影凑了上来。他心中一紧，却已经来不及改变路线，只得硬着头皮走上前去。</p><p>有四五个留着寸头的小青年，穿着运动服，手里拿着半空的伏特加酒瓶。见到德米特里，其中一个人阴阳怪气地叫了一声，另一个人开始吹口哨。</p><p>德米特里停下脚步，恹恹地道：“我今天没带钱。”</p><p>“瞧瞧他，他说自己没钱，”一个青年上下打量着他，眯缝着眼睛，“那你能给我们什么？”</p><p>“恐怕什么也没有。”德米特里说。</p><p>咣当一声，对方把酒瓶砸碎在了矮墙上。德米特里条件反射地一激灵。</p><p>“你怕什么！我们又不会吃了你，”他们吱吱呀呀地笑起来，德米特里闻到了一股酒气，嫌恶地后退了一步。</p><p>那人揪了揪他的外套：“你这件衣服不错，把它脱下来给我们，我们就放你过去，怎么样？”</p><p>德米特里慢慢闭上了眼睛，再睁开。他别无选择。他拉下拉链，将那件外套脱了下来，递了过去。那瞬间，他感到一阵撕扯的不舍——这件外套见证着他与瓦洛佳的诸多过往……</p><p>那些年轻人在背后嘻嘻笑着，喝着酒，让他过去了。</p><p>他走了几步，感到脸上一阵湿意，不禁抬头望去。灰蓝色的空茫的夜幕下，雨丝飘降下来了，他身上的衬衫很快湿了一半。刺骨的寒风中，他听到细微的嗒嗒的声音，半天才意识到那是自己的牙齿在打战。</p><p>更糟糕的是，临近家门的时候，他意识到把一份重要的亟待修改的文件落在办公室了。这几个月来，他一直都魂不守舍的。德米特里叹了口气，调头往回走。一到办公室，他就迫不及待打开暖气，瑟缩在椅子里，拼命试图汲取一点儿温暖。</p><p>伊万·伊万诺维奇还在办公室，看到他，惊讶地道：“德米特里！你怎么在这儿？你的外套呢？”</p><p>“被抢了。”他没好气地说。</p><p>伊万露出同情的神色：“真倒霉，好吧，弗拉基米尔呢？你看到他了没？我有事对他说。”</p><p>德米特里沉沉地回答：“我不知道他在哪里。”</p><p>“真奇怪，平常你们俩老是形影不离的。”伊万打趣着说。德米特里感到一阵刺心的疼痛。伊万自言自语地继续道：“弗拉基米尔，他可真是个有意思的人。”</p><p>可不是嘛。他讥讽地想。</p><p>“你记不记得上次你被人打了，然后住院的事情？当时我一接到消息就立马赶过去了，赶到的时候，你在病房里，医生不让我进去，我就在走廊里等。等了一会儿，我想到外面抽个烟，路过不知哪个房间，听到里面有动静，就好奇地从门缝看了一眼——门是虚掩着的。而你猜里面是谁？”伊万压低声音，“是弗拉基米尔。”</p><p>德米特里不情不愿地问：“然后呢？”</p><p>“你猜怎么着，他竟然在哭。他身边还有另外一个人，据说是他的朋友，好像姓伊万诺夫还是什么来着的，一直在安慰他，可他哭得太厉害，根本听不进去劝。实话跟你说，我整个人都被吓住了。我平时连一滴眼泪都没见他掉过。”</p><p>他讲完之后，一阵漫长的沉默。德米特里用眼睛盯着地面。</p><p>“所以说，我不知道你们怎么了，不过你相信我，他真的很在乎你。”</p><p>“我该走了。”德米特里站起身，低声说。</p><p>他意兴阑珊地往列宁大道走去，街上灯火式微，人们三五成群，讨论着即将签署的新联盟条约。在淅淅沥沥的雨丝中，德米特里叹着气，抱紧自己。他冻得浑身冰冷，只有一个地方没有这种感觉，因为自二十天前开始，那地方的寒冷就未停止过，已经麻木了。</p><p>走着走着，一辆拉达轿车忽然在身后停了下来。车门开了，一个男人走了出来，是谢尔盖·伊万诺夫。他言简意赅道：“请上车。”</p><p>德米特里冷笑了一声，迎着风雨继续往前走。伊万诺夫蓦地按住他的肩膀，强迫他转过身：“我再说一遍，请上车。”</p><p>“有本事你就把我打晕了塞进去。”</p><p>出乎意料地，伊万诺夫并没有生气：“我也不想自讨没趣，”他说，“但瓦洛佳留给我的唯一一句嘱托，就是照顾好你。”</p><p>他呆立在路中央：“嘱托？”</p><p>“上车吧。”</p><p>德米特里在心里诅咒着自己，认命地钻了进去。车里很暖和，他呼出一口寒气，接过伊万诺夫递来的毛巾，擦干净头发上的水珠，又把自己裹进绒毯里。伊万诺夫示意司机开车，接着说：“我知道你很生气。”</p><p>德米特里默不作声。</p><p>“你要明白，瓦洛佳这么做是为了保护你。”</p><p>“保护？”德米特里低吼道，“我不要这样的保护！”</p><p>顿了顿，他又说：“他从第一天起就在调查我，那时候我们都不认识……”</p><p>伊万诺夫从脚下拿起一个四四方方的东西。那是一台刻录机。他按下一个按钮。</p><p>“……不错，我一直怀疑我们队伍里有人叛变了。你知道，到处散布不实信息，试图让我们的成果功亏一篑。我目前还不知道是谁……”</p><p>“这是什么？”</p><p>“你觉得是什么？”</p><p>“我不明白，”德米特里说，“这是阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇的声音。”</p><p>“不错，”伊万诺夫说，“而克格勃从去年十月份起就一直在监听他。”</p><p>他再次按下按钮：“瓦洛佳，我拜托你调查一下我们的小组，每个人都要——哦，不对，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇就算了，他也是我的学生，我非常信任他。”停顿，接着是瓦洛佳的声音，审慎而充满尊敬：“我答应您，阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇。”</p><p>汽车在缄默中行驶着。伊万诺夫问：“你明白了？”</p><p>“我明白了？”德米特里重复，“我不明白！”</p><p>“诚然，索布恰克觉得没必要调查你，但瓦洛佳是个尽职尽责的人。他到底把每一个人都调查了一番。后来你们认识了，你给他留下了很好的印象，但他还不了解你。调查仍在进行，到这里为止，他让人跟踪你都完全是出于工作需要——”</p><p>德米特里冷冷地哼了一声：“那么之后呢？他为什么派人跟踪我？”</p><p>短暂的沉寂。“他是害怕你遇到危险。”</p><p>“哦，得了吧，”德米特里喊道，“我能有什么危险？”</p><p>“你的外套呢？”</p><p>德米特里哽住了，一声不吭。他往后座里缩了缩，凝视着雨水模糊的车窗。伊万诺夫继续道：“除此之外，你为索布恰克的竞选班子工作，不是吗？你以为没人盯着你，”他说，“实际上，克格勃里有一整个计划都是针对索布恰克和他的团队的，他们讨厌他那自由派的作风，恨不得能整垮他。”</p><p>顿了顿，他又说：“你也知道，瓦洛佳已经和他们分道扬镳，所以甚至动用不了克格勃的人。他选择的是自己的亲信。”</p><p>雨水唰棱唰棱地刮在车窗上。德米特里蜷缩在后座上，抱着膝盖。半晌，他问：“他为什么不告诉我？”</p><p>“他觉得你不会相信。”</p><p>“我一直相信他，”无助的怒火点燃了德米特里，“我只是多么希望，他也能相信我——”</p><p>“他只是想以自己的方式保护你。他太害怕失去你了。”</p><p>“够了，”德米特里怒气冲冲地道，“我要下车。”</p><p class="p1">汽车停在路边，他拉开车门，钻进风雨中，伊万诺夫摇下车窗，把毛毯递给他。德米特里捏着那毯子，喉咙里哽塞着。最终他说：“你让他自己来跟我说。”</p><p class="p1">伊万诺夫深深看了他一眼，双眼中有种忧伤，让德米特里心里一沉：“那么，你恐怕等不到了。他昨晚已经启程去波罗的海了。”</p><p class="p1">“是啊，我听说了，”他辛辣地讽刺道，“去度假——”</p><p class="p1">“去出任务。”伊万诺夫说，雨水噼里啪啦溅洒在街道上，“有个立陶宛匪帮分子绑架了三个俄罗斯人，需要人去谈判和解救。</p><p class="p1">德米特里呆住了：“解救人质，为什么让他去？”</p><p class="p1">“因为人质之一是他克格勃前领导的哥哥，”伊万诺夫回答，“手上还掌握着数不清的军事机密。”</p><p class="p1">“但是，”德米特里说，“他已经递交了辞职申请——”</p><p class="p1">伊万诺夫苦笑了一下：“因为他发过誓，不是吗？ ‘若有需要，我的生命随时献给祖国。’”他背诵道，那是共青团员的宣誓内容。他的脸庞因为回忆而变得温柔，“我还记得他拿到军衔的那一天，他在克格勃宣誓的那一天<span class="s1">……</span>他不说，可我能看出来，他骄傲极了。我至今都记得那些誓言，他也一定记得。 ‘我愿誓死捍卫我的祖国，不惜流尽最后一滴血。’”</p><p class="p1">“你是什么意思？”德米特里瞪着他，哑声地道，“他再也不会回来了？”</p><p class="p1">“我只是在想，如果任务成功，那自然最好，但如果失败——”</p><p class="p1">“如果失败会怎样？”</p><p class="p1">一丝隐痛从伊万诺夫双眼里闪过：“那么他的亲属会得到一笔抚恤金，还有勋章。”</p><p class="p1">他猛地抽了口气，冰冷的雨水打在脸颊上，滑落进湿透的衣领：“这不可能——”</p><p class="p1">雨刮得越来越急，街上到处都是水洼。伊万诺夫忧伤地微笑了一下：“晚安，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇。”他准备摇上车窗，接着像想起什么似的，“对了，”他说，“他把这个留给了你。”</p><p class="p1">他从口袋里掏出一串闪亮亮的东西。那是弗拉基米尔公寓的钥匙。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>八月十九日那天他待在家里，没有开电视，浑然不觉自己正身处俄国近代史上最风云动荡的一页。后来他打开电视，只看到没完没了的《天鹅湖》。几天之后他才明白发生了什么。成百上千人在冬宫广场抗议八一九政变，他们挥舞着三色旗，打出支持叶利钦的标语。在莫斯科，无数人涌向白宫前的坦克。他们筑起街垒，运来食物，电话从西伯利亚、从哈巴罗夫斯克、从车里雅宾斯克打来：“我们和白宫站在一起！”他在电视上看到了被鲜花簇拥的坦克手，他们的神情怯怯的。再后来，叶利钦登上坦克，像大家发表讲话，宣布国家紧急状态委员会为非法组织。人群沸腾了。</p><p>“叶利钦！叶利钦！”他们高喊着。白宫面前是三色旗的海洋……</p><p>晚上，他孤身一人去了弗拉基米尔的公寓。打开灯的那一刹，他的心感到一阵抽搐似的疼。那熟悉的一切争先恐后地挤到眼前，而他四处环视，只觉到处都是弗拉基米尔的影子，到处都是他的笑容……他用手捂住脸，半晌，才缓缓迈了一步。</p><p>窗台上仍旧放着他临走前留下的那两张钞票。他的心再次被痛苦吞噬——他不敢去想，自己最后扔下的那句话，给瓦洛佳带去了怎样的伤害。“这是过去两个月的房租……”他是怎么忍心的？</p><p>他在沙发上坐下来，没有开电视，在阒静中凝视着前方的墙壁。渐渐地，他有些累了，就躺到沙发上，将脸埋进垫子里，放肆地呼吸着那熟悉的气息，很快就睡着了。他是被一阵电话铃声吵醒的：他扑过去接起来，说道：“喂？”</p><p>“晚上好，德米特里。”伊万诺夫说。</p><p>你怎么知道我在这里？他想，但嘴上只是说：“晚上好。”</p><p>“我打电话是为了告诉你，我们刚刚接到波罗的海那边的消息，”他的声音很平静，“任务失败了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 长夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>每到夜晚的时候，风雪就在他心底刮起来了。他是在想那场让他们相识的雪。曾经有一段日子，他想起那个场景，首先就觉着愤怒。我以为我们是邂逅了，他想，可事实上他却是在跟踪我。后来不知怎地，怒火渐渐消逝了，取而代之的，只有空落落的遗憾。</p><p>他还有那么多话没来得及对他说，那么多事情没有同他一起做过。他多想再一次和他一起看列宁格勒的落日与朝霞，在流冰时节看白鹤掠过冬宫的屋顶。他多想再一次把他搂进怀中，轻轻亲吻他颤动的睫毛。德米特里怀着一阵悲怆将自己蜷缩起来。他心底的雪再也不会融化了。</p><p>一天、两天过去，他魂不附体，不知所措，屡次在工作上出错之后，阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇请他回家去，好好休息。于是下班后他来到弗拉基米尔的书房，怔怔望着书架上他的照片。他突然恐惧地想道，或许终有一天，他甚至不会再记得他长什么样子。</p><p>德米特里买了许多白玫瑰，插在花瓶里。花瓣一片片地凋零了，屋子里有种黯淡的芬芳。有时候，他就只是坐在那里，注视着那花儿，回忆静静地涌上心头。</p><p>……</p><p>八月二十四日，俄罗斯苏维埃联邦社会主义共和国宣布独立。人们涌上街头，高呼着她的名字，激动地拥吻在一起。德米特里拉上窗帘，任由那欢呼声震动着窗玻璃，无动于衷。新闻一个接一个地传来：紧急状态委员会的成员被相继逮捕、戈尔巴乔夫宣布辞去苏联共产党中央委员会总书记职务、阿赫罗梅耶夫元帅自尽身亡……</p><p>他从中午坐到晚上，麻木地听着收音机里克里姆林宫的消息。傍晚，欢呼渐渐隐去了，街道上只剩下寥落的风声。德米特里站起身，往厨房走去，想要给自己倒杯水。</p><p>门口忽然传来动静。他僵住了，慢慢地转过头去。动静越来越大，咔哒一声，门开了。一个囫囵的人影在黑暗中钻了进来。</p><p>德米特里握住手边的小刀，吞咽了一下。如果这个入室打劫的匪徒打算负隅顽抗的话，那么他会同他进行殊死搏斗。他握着刀往门口走去，猛地停住了脚步。</p><p>门口站着弗拉基米尔。</p><p>他穿着一件黑风衣，几乎融进了夜色里，唯有一头金发闪着黯淡的光。他从容不迫地摘下皮手套，解开皮鞋系带，这之后才突然意识到门廊里站着一个人，愣住了。</p><p>德米特里做的第一件事是丢掉刀子：“我……”他尴尬不已，“我以为是小偷。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔没有说话，只是看着他。他的样子与平常无异，可德米特里看着，却觉得他是那么孤独，那么疲惫，让他的心都痛了。他张开口，想说什么，却一下子哽住了。</p><p>弗拉基米尔慢慢地动弹了一下，良久，轻声道：“我没想到你在这里。”</p><p>他跨过门槛，朝他走来。德米特里的眼前模糊了。一股猛烈的冲动让他蓦地上前一步，整个人扑上去抱住了他。“我以为……”他哽咽地说，思念啃噬着他的心，让他的胸腔疼痛不已，“我以为你不会回来了。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔一动不动地任由他抱着，半晌，轻轻拍了拍他的后背。德米特里放开他，后退了几步，让他进来，不禁微微抽了口气。弗拉基米尔看着就像是刚刚死里逃生出来的：深色的西装上满是褶皱，领带被砍断了一半，袖扣也丢了。然而面对着德米特里目瞪口呆的神情，弗拉基米尔只是微微摇了摇头，说：“没关系。”</p><p>“我去给你倒水……”</p><p>他捡起刀子，往厨房走去。正在倒水的时候，忽然听到客厅里传来一声压抑的闷哼，手上一抖，一下把杯子给打碎了。德米特里冲出来，手忙脚乱地道：“真是抱歉……你还好吗？”</p><p>弗拉基米尔没有说话，只是咬着嘴唇，捂住了腰腹。就在那里，德米特里看清了，一线殷色正缓缓沁出来，染红了浅色的衬衣。他呆住了，心狂跳起来：“你受伤了，为什么不说？”</p><p>他眼前忽然出现这样的场景：有多少个夜晚，弗拉基米尔都不得不忍着伤痛，一个人在黑暗冰冷的家里默默地舔舐伤口。他一定以为今晚也是一样，他根本没想到德米特里在等着他……一想到这一点，德米特里就觉得心都要碎了。</p><p>他翻箱倒柜地找了一通，拿出医药箱，走到沙发那里，朝他伸出手。弗拉基米尔微微地蜷缩着，抬眼去看他。那一眼里承载了那么多思念，连目光都是恍然的。</p><p>德米特里的语气不觉温柔下来：“来吧。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔握住了他的手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然这听上去很不可思议，但这的确是两个多月以来弗拉基米尔第一次在他面前宽衣解带。往常，他们都太忙了，无暇顾及这些事情，相互之间只有轻吻和拥抱，和一些稍稍的爱抚。如今，弗拉基米尔却站在屋子中央，一颗颗地解着纽扣，很快领带和衬衫像折翅的蝴蝶那样飘落在地上。</p><p>德米特里倒抽了一口凉气。</p><p>在弗拉基米尔身上，斑驳地烙着许多伤痕。有的一看就是砍伤，有的则不知道是用什么器具弄出来的，模样狰狞得很。他在床上坐下来之后，动也不动，明明是在自己家中，却拘谨得像个外人。德米特里心疼不已，轻声叫他：“瓦洛佳……”</p><p>弗拉基米尔抬起双眼，沙金色的睫毛脆弱地抖动着。德米特里握住他的手，用脸颊蹭了蹭，低声地说：“瓦洛佳，我不生气了。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔没有做声，接着忽然间，他说：“对不起。”</p><p>德米特里轻轻吻了他一下。他尝起来就像是波罗的海的风沙，潮湿而寒冷。</p><p>他拿出棉花和医用酒精，开始为肩膀上第一条伤口消毒。他的力道已经极尽轻柔，但酒精挨上柔软的破损的皮肤时，弗拉基米尔还是抽动了一下，用力咬住下唇。卧室的灯光洒在他柔和苍白的皮肤上，泛着一层好看的、温暖的金辉。</p><p>德米特里一点点地为伤处清洗消毒，接着缠上绷带，又递给瓦洛佳一件干净的衬衫。</p><p>“疼吗？”他问。</p><p>弗拉基米尔摇了摇头。</p><p>“你又说谎，”德米特里说，他没有想做什么，可是弗拉基米尔抖了一下，“明明就是很疼……”</p><p>弗拉基米尔嗫喏地道：“不是的，我在克格勃训练过——”</p><p>他刚说出克格勃这个词，整个人又僵住了。德米特里想，这下好了，有些字眼怕是永远也不能提了，这可怎么办？他说：“来吧，到床上来。”接着拉着弗拉基米尔躺下。明净的凉月洒满窗台，德米特里动了一动，翻个身，轻轻地搂住他，满怀柔情。</p><p>弗拉基米尔始终沉默着，倘若德米特里不了解他，甚至会觉得他有些怯怯的，不知所措。他不知如何是好，只能抱着他，轻而含糊地道：“说点什么吧。波罗的海那边是怎么回事？”</p><p>从他平淡的叙述里，德米特里得知，弗拉基米尔对付的是一个立陶宛极端主义分子，对方在答应释放人质后突然又临阵反悔，打算把他们全部杀了灭口。要不是弗拉基米尔曾训练过徒手格斗得技巧，现在恐怕就是亡魂一条。德米特里听得心惊胆战，沉默着把他拥紧了。晦暗夜色里，弗拉基米尔用漂亮清澈的眼睛望着他，慢慢聚积起一个隐隐约约的笑。德米特里问：“你笑什么？”</p><p>笑容仍颤巍巍地挂在脸上，弗拉基米尔轻声说：“我没想到你会回来。”</p><p>一股酸楚直冲心头，德米特里凑过去吻他，深深地吻着。就在唇齿相接的那一刻，他猛地意识到，弗拉基米尔流泪了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们之间的关系发生了微妙的变化：从前，一切都是由弗拉基米尔主导，可现在，他变得沉默寡言，就算问及什么，最多也只是轻轻点一下头。有时候德米特里觉得，他还陷在他离开的那二十多天里没有出来，而他对此甚至不知道该怎么办。</p><p>有天夜里德米特里起来去喝水，发现自己的袖子被人拉住了。他扯了一下，弗拉基米尔在睡梦中动了动，惊醒了。他目光有些恍恍惚惚的，看到德米特里，嘴唇颤了颤，含糊地道：“你又要……？”</p><p>德米特里愣住了。他慢慢地走过去，在弗拉基米尔干燥的嘴唇上吻了一下。那双睁得大大的眼睛里满是被撕扯的不舍。他的心绞紧了。俯下身去抱住他，德米特里悄声说：“我只是去喝水。”</p><p>九月初的第一天晚上，弗拉基米尔不知做了什么噩梦，醒来时满脸泪痕，惊惧地打着抖。德米特里问他，他也不回答，只是把脸埋到他怀中。他连啜泣时都一点声音也没有。忽然间，他模糊地说了什么，德米特里没有听清，问道：“怎么了？”</p><p>别走，他说，别走。</p><p>疼痛如潮汐那样泛上心底，德米特里抚摸着他的头发，吻去他的眼泪，紧紧地抱住他。他从没见过这么没有安全感的眼睛。“我不走，”他一边说一边亲吻他，“再也不走了。嘘，别怕，没事了……”</p><p>有时候，他觉得世界真是不可思议。他都为弗拉基米尔做了些什么？不过是对他好、维护他、陪同在他身边，竟然就这么得到了他那颗珍贵的心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>九月十四日是德米特里的生日。尽管社会环境每况愈下，他在那一天依旧觉得惬意。对外联络委员会的同事为他举办了小型的庆祝会，在香槟杯清脆的碰撞声中，他吹灭了蛋糕上的蜡烛。然而没有什么能比得上他赶着回家的心情——瓦洛佳正在家里等他。</p><p>德米特里穿过茫茫夜色，往弗拉基米尔家中走去。几个月来，他对于这条路线已经熟稔于心。回到家的时候，弗拉基米尔正站在桌子边上，对着一个箱子思忖着，见到他这么快回来，吓了一跳。</p><p>“工作上的事都忙完了？”</p><p>“没忙完我也得回来，”德米特里说，喜不自胜地凑过去，在他唇边吻了吻。瓦洛佳露出羞涩的微笑，指了指那个箱子：“喏，给你的。”</p><p>德米特里开始拆箱子，几分钟后，发出了一声惊叫——箱子里是一台唱片机。</p><p>“我第一次来你家里的时候，”弗拉基米尔说，“发现你很喜欢  ‘深紫’，但家里却没有这样一个设备。从那时我就想，总有一天我要把它买了给你。”</p><p>德米特里凝视着他，温情在心中涌动着。他扑上去搂住了弗拉基米尔：“谢谢你，”他说，“我很喜欢。”</p><p>他从箱子里取出“深紫”的唱片，迫不及待插了进去。机器滋滋有声，下一秒，那曾经只会在破烂的打口磁带里传出的旋律，悠悠地淌满了客厅。起初，瓦洛佳皱起了眉，显然是对这风驰电掣的音乐风格适应不能，但是在看到德米特里兴奋的表情之后，他的神情也温柔了来。</p><p>歌曲播到第二首，德米特里突然抓住了他的手：“瓦洛佳，陪我跳舞吧。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔微微一怔，接着摇起头来：“我不会——”</p><p>“我才不信，”德米特里说，“你在红旗学院肯定学过。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔稍微脸红了，于是德米特里知道他说中了。他抓住弗拉基米尔的手，撒娇似的道：“瓦洛佳，今天可是我的生日……”</p><p>“好吧，”弗拉基米尔说，“那就跳吧。”</p><p>德米特里握住他的手，另一手搂住他的腰，带着他转了个圈，来到客厅正中央的地板上。起初他们跳得还像模像样，再然后，德米特里就只是趴到他怀里，在乐声中轻轻摇晃着。</p><p>“累了？”</p><p>德米特里摇头：“我只是……”他说，忽然羞涩起来，“只是想看看你。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔拂开他的一缕刘海，声音忽然变得沙哑：“之前，你说错了。”</p><p>“说错什么了？”</p><p>“你说你很幸运，”弗拉基米尔轻声道，“其实，我才是那个幸运的人。”</p><p>德米特里心中微动，搂紧了他。恰逢主唱以高亢的嗓音结束了《漆黑的夜》，客厅重又陷入了寂静。四目相对的时候，德米特里的心砰砰直跳。他不知哪来的勇气，拉过弗拉基米尔的手，像模像样地吻了一下，低声地道：“去卧室吧。”</p><p>柔和的灯光中，弗拉基米尔的双眼一黯。他无言地跟着德米特里往卧室走去。门刚一关上，德米特里就把他按到墙上，在黑暗中深深地吻住他。弗拉基米尔发出惊讶的喘息，接着顺从下来，若有似无地回应着。德米特里腾出一双手，扯掉他的领带，又去解他的衬衫纽扣。</p><p>他们从墙上一路吻到床上，在柔软的床垫中相互搂抱着，吻得难舍难分。久违的、青涩的激情头一次光顾德米特里，让他年轻的躯体如琴弦般震颤着。他急躁地喘息着，手指发着抖，半天也没解开一颗扣子。弗拉基米尔拨开他的手，无奈地摇了摇头，自己解开了纽扣。</p><p>他脱去衬衫，向后蹭了蹭，半仰起头来。他算不上有那么惊艳，但身体的线条极为流畅好看，蜿蜒起伏如画出来的一般。德米特里把手放上去，着迷地抚摸着那优雅的轮廓。皮肤的触感很光滑，很柔软。他来来回回地爱抚着，接着俯身去亲吻啃咬。弗拉基米尔挣扎了一下，低低地道：“轻点……”</p><p>德米特里狡黠地笑了：“你怕被人看到？”</p><p>弗拉基米尔没有出声，但是脸颊却泛了热。德米特里扳过他的下颌，吻了他一下，接着偏偏在他的脖颈上咬了一下，咬得不重，但一定也会有痕迹。</p><p>一轮秋月升上北方的天空，照耀着窗台与地板的纹路。他趴到弗拉基米尔怀里，沿着瘦削的肩胛往下，吻过胸脯和腰腹，滑过柔韧的肌理。在黑暗里，那苍白的皮肤微微地泛着光，上次任务留下的伤疤依然清晰可见。德米特里俯身去亲吻那些伤痕，心都绞在一起。</p><p>弗拉基米尔在他的亲吻下敏感地颤抖着，揪住了床单，仿佛受不住一样咬住下唇。德米特里心中一跳：想来他从没被人这么爱抚过……就像只受惊的猫一样。他怜爱地吻了吻瓦洛佳的睫毛，坐起身来，开始脱自己的上衣。脱了一半，忸怩道：“别看。”</p><p>他难免有些害羞，考虑到这也是他人生头一次在别人面前脱去衣裳，还是在自己最为仰慕的人面前。弗拉基米尔被他逗乐了，从善如流地闭上眼睛。</p><p>德米特里脱掉衬衫，再一次俯身去吻他。情欲肆虐着，他头昏脑涨，两眼发花，黑暗里只能看到白晃晃的人影。直到弗拉基米尔把他拉过去，他才意识到自己不停地在哆嗦。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>德米特里看着他，忽然间觉得心脏膨胀欲裂。“我只是，”他说，“只是不敢相信。”</p><p>他忍着眼眶的热意，亲了弗拉基米尔一下，接着打开床头柜抽屉，取出了什么药膏，旋开盖子。这些流程还是他之前用市图书馆的电脑查的，查询的时候几次担心自己会死于过度羞窘。</p><p>他把弗拉基米尔搂到怀中，用裹了药膏的手指摸索到他身后，轻轻地探了进去。他不敢太用力，在入口处打转着，等到那里柔软下来，才往里头继续。他听到弗拉基米尔的呼吸微微一颤，变得有些急促，心胡乱地跳着。他满脑子都是第一次见面时，对方冰冷而寡欲的样子。他竟然在对他做这样的事……</p><p>他慢慢地放进第二根手指，内里很烫，紧紧地绞着他。德米特里抹去眼睛里的汗水，在他体内轻柔地分剪着，同时在瓦洛佳身上缓缓抚摸着，抚平紧绷的肌理。“还好吗？”他问。</p><p>弗拉基米尔点点头。德米特里一边亲吻他，一边又塞进一根手指，深深地向里摸索着。忽然间，他拂过了什么地方，弗拉基米尔猛地一抖，咬住了下唇。德米特里呆住了，不敢再动。弗拉基米尔抬眼望着他，忽然浮现出羞涩的神情，微喘着，低低地道：“再来……”</p><p>德米特里乖乖地照做。弗拉基米尔呜咽出声，咬住了自己的手指。那竭力克制自己的模样，那氤氲着微光的双眼，光是看着，德米特里就觉得自己要丢盔卸甲。他在那地方反复按揉着，直到弗拉基米尔浑身发抖，眼睛里流露出一丝无助，他才停了手，哆嗦着扶住自己，说道：“如果你允许我……”</p><p>那只手拂开他汗湿的刘海，低声说：“来吧，季玛。”</p><p>他顺从甘愿地折起双腿，哽了一下，闭上双眼，等待着。那予取予求的模样，让德米特里的心充满一种异样的疼痛。那是弗拉基米尔给予他的信任。他扶住自己，对准已经松软的入口，慢慢地顶了进去。</p><p>弗拉基米尔揪住了床单，一抹隐痛浮上眉梢。德米特里生怕弄疼他，抱着他不停地安抚，直到他不再露出痛楚的神色。他一点点地推入，直到进到了最深处，猛地顶在那一点上。弗拉基米尔差点弹起来，措手不及，沙哑地低叫了一声。</p><p>德米特里握住他的手，同他十指紧扣，接着慢悠悠地动弹起来。他不疾不徐，缓缓地顶弄着，充满温柔。他搂住瓦洛佳，吻着他湿润的睫毛，听着他微微哽咽的呻吟，想要珍视、保护他的念头涌满心间。黑暗里，他们的喘息和心跳声交杂在一处，再也分不清谁是谁的。</p><p>渐渐地，德米特里略微加快了速度，每一下都用力顶在那一点上。弗拉基米尔很快连咬住嘴唇的力气都没有，只是不成声地啜泣着。德米特里安抚地吻着他的额头，轻轻地道：“没事的……”弗拉基米尔充满渴望地看了他一眼，渐渐地放开了，低低地叫出声来。</p><p>德米特里搂紧了他，越来越快，爱与欲望交织在一处，从心底喷薄而出。他低头看着弗拉基米尔，看着他情动的样子，忽然间恍惚起来。过去九个月的回忆在心底盘桓飞起。高潮的那一刻，德米特里忽然温柔地亲了他一下，轻声地说：“我真的……我真的好爱你。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔愣住了，接着就那样达到了高峰。</p><p>沉寂在房间里蔓延开来。德米特里把自己拔出来，颤抖得太厉害，一度不得不闭上眼睛。过了很久，弗拉基米尔坐了起来，拉过他，那双眼里恍然噙着一抹泪光。</p><p>“怎么了？”德米特里晕乎乎地问，“很疼…？”</p><p>弗拉基米尔摇了摇头，只是猛地搂住了他。太多的言语哽塞在他喉咙里，他竟什么也说不出来。</p><p>他从没想过，还有人愿意陪伴他，共同度过这风雷激荡的年代。</p><p>他从没想过，有人会理解他的信仰，尊重他的坚持。</p><p>他从没想过，原来有人比他自己还在乎他痛与不痛。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你，”最终他说，一抹湿意顺着脸颊往下淌，“谢谢你为我做的一切。”</p><p>他的季玛只是那么看着他，微微地笑着，接着再度靠了过来，同他吻到一处，在他们背后，辉映着这个名为列宁格勒的城市最后的秋月。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 秋暮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜深人静的时候，他醒来过一次，注视着瓦洛佳在月光下颤动的睫毛。沐浴在柔光中的那张脸看上去意外地年轻，微蹙的眉宇间，透着种单纯的执拗。有那么一会儿，德米特里只是那样看着他，整颗心沉浸在满足与喜悦里。他怎么就能拥有他呢？他忍不住凑上前，轻轻吻了他一下，然后又是一下。瓦洛佳微微动了动，没有醒，在睡梦中往他这里蹭了蹭。</p><p>德米特里几乎笑了出来。他怀着怜惜在瓦洛佳额头上吻了吻，替他拉上被子，再度睡去了。</p><p>在那个寒秋的夜晚里，有生以来的第一次，他觉得自己是那样幸福。</p><p>九月二十一日，亚美尼亚宣布独立。十月初，俄罗斯联邦最高苏维埃颁布法令宣布列宁格勒恢复圣彼得堡旧名。对外联络委员会和行动问题委员会的大多数人对此振奋不已，但是这种振奋很快被一桩可怕的事情所打破了：十月四日，伊万·伊万诺维奇遭到袭击，住进了医院。</p><p>“我们有理由相信袭击是提前谋划好的，”索布恰克雇来的调查员这么说，“他们知道他在市政府工作。可能看不惯他的一些工作内容，或者——”他偷偷瞄了一眼索布恰克，鼓起勇气说了下去，“他们不喜欢他效忠的对象。”</p><p>阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇坐进了一把椅子里，深深叹着气。一墙之隔的房间里，伊万仍昏迷不醒。袭击者用酒瓶往他脑袋上狠狠来了一下。两个小时候他才被满脸是血地送来医院。</p><p>索布恰克又默坐了几分钟，接着站起身告诉大家要注意安全。“最好不要一个人出行，”他说，把拳头往掌心里砸了一下，“我发誓这一切会改变的。圣彼得堡绝不是法外之地。”</p><p>他拿上大衣，离开了。德米特里还留在原地，在他一边，弗拉基米尔久久没有说话。等他们都离开了，他用一只手搂过德米特里的肩膀，说：“走吧。”</p><p>回家以后，弗拉基米尔拉上窗帘，打开衣柜的最下层，拿出了一把气枪，放在床头。德米特里看呆了，愣愣地站在那里。弗拉基米尔说道：“到了这种时候，只有枪才能让人平静下来。”</p><p>他朝德米特里走来，后者抓住他的袖子，抱了上去。弗拉基米尔回抱住他，吻着他的头发，低声问：“你害怕吗？”</p><p>德米特里深深地、坚定地摇了摇头，将他抱得更紧了。</p><p>第二天，他去了一趟圣彼得堡国立大学，和办事处的人达成了协议：当市政府工作不忙的时候，德米特里可以返回校园，作为助理教授给学生讲课。重回讲台的机会令德米特里十分开心，想到那些学生因为拉丁语叫苦不迭的样子，不由暗暗地笑了。</p><p>弗拉基米尔依旧在行动问题委员会工作，负责圣彼得堡的食品和金属运输等一系列事务。货架依旧空空荡荡，到处都是抗议和抱怨声。由于戈尔巴乔夫在八月二十四日已经宣布辞去总书记的职位，人民的怒火全部投射到了索布恰克身上。</p><p>十月七日这天清晨，德米特里早早就醒了，弗拉基米尔还在沉睡，胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏。他打开窗户，吸进一口冷冽的空气，下了楼。他来到前门广场，买了一束玫瑰，又匆匆赶回了家。他把门在身后关上，发现弗拉基米尔正在客厅里，来来回回地踱步。</p><p>“你怎么一大早就出去了？”他一边问，一边略略打了个哈欠。德米特里将花藏在身后，走上去吻住他，深深地吻了一吻。在弗拉基米尔惊讶的喘息声里，他把花塞到他怀中，说道：“生日快乐。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔微微一愣，接着脸上浅浅地浮起红晕。他把玫瑰花放到茶几上，俯身亲了亲德米特里的额头：“谢谢你，季玛，”他说，“你瞧，我自己都忘了。”</p><p>他那有些手足无措的模样意外地可爱。德米特里抱着他又亲了亲，跑去做早饭了。</p><p>他们一道走去斯莫尔尼宫。伊万·伊万诺维奇昨天出院了，只是头上还缠着厚厚的绷带。他们相互拥抱、问候，接着坐下来工作。昨天，因为圣彼得堡的局势不断恶化，索布恰克神情从军队以及其他仓库中调拨出作为战略储备的食品和其他商品，却遭到了军方的阻挠。他现在正在同军队进行交涉，给弗拉基米尔留下了一沓厚厚的签过字的空白纸。</p><p>德米特里看着他桌上的文件，叹了口气。想要早点回家的可能性破灭了。他们一直工作到晚上九点，德米特里在最后一张纸上签好字，发现弗拉基米尔不在办公室里。“我想他去接待室了。”伊万说。德米特里皱起眉，往接待室走去。弗拉基米尔果然在那里，坐在一排电话机面前。</p><p>其中一台电话响了，他后来知道，那是城市直通热线。弗拉基米尔拿起听筒，德米特里立刻听到里面传来什么人咆哮抱怨的声音，不禁缩了缩脖子。但是弗拉基米尔若无其事地听了下去，接着开始耐心地回答问题。他一共讲了有十五分钟，给德米特里留下了极其深刻的印象。</p><p>“你其实不必那么做的。”结束之后，他说。弗拉基米尔摇了摇头，温和地道：“既然人们已经打了电话，那么就必须回答他们的问题。”</p><p>“我只是不希望你太累。”德米特里叹了口气。他们往家走去，灯火在街道两旁浮动着，空气很清澈，很凛冽。德米特里忽然说：“我们去坐船吧。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔面露惊讶：“坐船？”</p><p>德米特里点点头，拉着他的手往涅瓦河畔走去，黝黯的水面上浮着一层湿润的夜雾。负责管理的人靠在接待室旁边，已经快睡着了。</p><p>“我们想租一条船，”德米特里说，那人还在打哈欠，“多少钱？”</p><p>“两小时，三个卢布。”</p><p>他把钱递过去，看着那个人解开船头的绳索。他拉着弗拉基米尔坐了进去，摇了摇固定在船只两侧的桨，推开水浪，小船摇摇晃晃地向前漂去。</p><p>“你怎么突然想玩儿这个？”弗拉基米尔问。他的双眼在夜色下闪着柔和的光，让人有想要亲吻的冲动。德米特里看着他，微微笑了：“只是想跟你单独待一会儿。你饿吗？”</p><p>弗拉基米尔摇摇头。德米特里放开船桨，从口袋里掏出一个东西，递了过去。银色的月光从云层中流泻而下，照亮了他的掌心：那是一块表。</p><p>“这是我祖父的，当年，共产党为了表彰他，打算给他一辆车。他嫌太贵重了，于是赫鲁晓夫就给了他这块表。我父亲戴过，接着又给了我。”他摩挲着那上了年头的表盘，金属表面有些细微的坑洼，已经被他焐得很温润，“你拿去吧。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔怔怔地看着他，接着开始摇头：“不行，这太贵重了……”</p><p>德米特里拉过他的手，干脆地将表放进他手里：“我希望它可以代替我，无时不刻地陪在你身边。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔垂下了眼睛：“季玛……”他握着表带，良久，将它放进了口袋里。粼粼月光像在燃烧一般地折射在水面上，为建筑蒙上透明的纱雾。几分钟后，当月光隐去的时候，他们躺在了小船里，紧紧挨着彼此。德米特里摸索着抓住弗拉基米尔的手，感觉到对方轻轻地回握住自己。</p><p>“你许愿了吗？”他问。</p><p>弗拉基米尔点了点头：“希望祖国能越来越好。希望大家能不再挨饿。希望——”德米特里止住他的话，说：“我是说你自己的愿望。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔深情地望着他：“对于我个人来说，我想要的，已经全都有了。”</p><p>德米特里心中微动，凑过去亲吻他：“你的愿望会实现的，或许不是现在，不是今年，但总有一天……”他说，“总有一天。”</p><p>弗拉基米尔没有说话，他把脑袋靠在德米特里胸前，闭上了眼睛。德米特里搂着他，感到一阵不可思议：同弗拉基米尔在一起的时候，他仿佛有无穷无尽的勇气。此刻哪怕叫他去直面死亡，他也无所畏惧。他想，世上竟然真的有种爱，是连死都不怕的……</p><p>两小时的悠悠光阴很快便逝去了。小船靠岸后，德米特里率先钻了出去，接着把弗拉基米尔拉上来。两人迎着明晃晃的月光往家里走去，一关上门就迫不及待地吻到一起。</p><p>那天晚上，弗拉基米尔破天荒地十分主动。往常，他总是羞涩地低垂着目光，任由德米特里来回亲吻他，渐渐地才放开一些。那晚他主动地解开扣子，爬到德米特里身上，用生涩的技巧挑逗他，在他身上撩拨。等到该准备自己的时候，他脸上潮红得厉害，低声地道：“你很幸运。”</p><p>德米特里正艰难地把持着自己：“幸运什么？”</p><p>弗拉基米尔略微苦涩地看了他一眼：“我曾经学过……”声音隐没在压抑的痛哼里。他掌握不好力度，直戳戳捅了进去，疼得脸色发白。德米特里赶忙去拨开他的手，安抚地亲了亲他的嘴唇。“你这叫学过？”他责备道，“你得了不及格吧？”</p><p>弗拉基米尔瞪了他一眼，微微发抖地继续，这回轻柔了一些。德米特里后来知道，他所谓的学过不过是远远地看了一眼，难怪学成了这个样子。不过他依旧对于KGB连这方面的知识都教授这一点震惊不已。</p><p>弗拉基米尔亲了亲他的下颌，按住他的肩膀，慢慢把他吞进去。那微蹙着眉头，咬着下唇的模样，可谓是惊心动魄。德米特里捧住他的脸，轻轻吻着他，同他耳鬓厮磨，这种亲昵的时刻，向来让他有想落泪的冲动。他抱住弗拉基米尔，温柔地上下摇晃着，在他体内缓慢地进出。他从来不知道，向来冷酷而遥远的克格勃，也能有如此柔软的模样。</p><p>相贴的皮肤很快沁出了一层汗水。德米特里搂着他，最后抽送了几下，释放了出来。这之后他把人拉到浴室去清洗，又在那里面亲热起来，心跳被掩盖在淋雨喷头洒出的水声里。</p><p>那之后，德米特里躺到床上，听着身边人均匀平缓的呼吸，就这样沉眠到天明。</p><p>他想，这一生直到结束，他都会记得那种感受——那叫做别无所求。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天他被告知要去一趟莫斯科，将一份文件递交给莫斯科市苏维埃，同时要在莫斯科国立大学发表讲座。旅程加起来是两天。德米特里在那个清早匆匆和弗拉基米尔吻别时，后者看着还完好无损，孰料等到他回来，弗拉基米尔却病倒了。</p><p>他到家的时候，模模糊糊听到门板背后传来说话的声音，接着听出来了，说话的人是谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇·伊万诺夫。德米特里对他一直有种微妙的感觉，眼下和弗拉基米尔在一起后，那种感觉更浓烈了。他推门走了进去。</p><p>弗拉基米尔躺在沙发上，额头上盖着一条毛巾。谢尔盖·伊万诺夫坐在他身边，正俯身同他说着什么。弗拉基米尔咳嗽起来，伊万诺夫端起杯子，凑到他唇边，喂他喝了一口。</p><p>“这是发生什么了？”德米特里问，把包丢到脚边。伊万诺夫看了他一眼，说道：“他病了。”</p><p>“这是怎么——我不过是出了趟门——”</p><p>“我没事，”弗拉基米尔撑着坐起来，结果就是爆发了又一轮猛烈的咳嗽。伊万诺夫拍着他的脊背，温声安慰着他，弗拉基米尔精疲力竭地垂下脑袋，靠到了他怀里。德米特里感到心中有那么一丝不快：他感觉自己就像葛利高里，从战场归来后却发现阿克西妮娅和地主家的叶甫盖尼滚到了一起。</p><p>他把脚伸进拖鞋，往客厅走去。伊万诺夫坐到了沙发的另一边，为他让出位置。德米特里蹲下来，轻轻观察着弗拉基米尔那皲裂的嘴唇和肿胀的眼皮，用手试了试他烧得滚烫的额头，心疼不已。“你都对自己做了什么？”他轻声地道。</p><p>弗拉基米尔微微睁开一线眼帘，努力试图扯出一个笑：“我没……咳咳……没事……”</p><p>德米特里用手拂开他的一缕刘海，轻轻拍了拍他，站起身。他感到伊万诺夫的目光始终胶着在他身上。他往房间走去，放下文件和书，这一回不用回头就知道伊万诺夫又一次跟着走了进来。</p><p>“你有什么就说吧，”他恹恹地道，“我知道，我没有照顾好他。”</p><p>伊万诺夫的目光意外地坦诚：“不，这不是你能解决得了的问题。”</p><p>“你是什么意思？”</p><p>伊万诺夫在椅子里坐了下来：“你走之后，他独自一个人跑到 ‘大房子’，坐了整整一个下午。那天又是刮风，又是下雨，早上还有霜冻，他整个人都湿透了。”</p><p>德米特里呆住了：“我以为他已经——”八月十九日后，弗拉基米尔的辞职申请正式被批准了，因为索布恰克亲自联系了克留奇科夫。</p><p>伊万诺夫从口袋里摸出烟盒，点上了一支：“我发现他的时候，他还不肯走，只是坐在那里。后来我逼问他，到底发生了什么。原来，他曾经在克格勃最敬重的领导打了通电话给他，骂他是叛徒，指责他不和党站在一起。瓦洛佳就只是……”烟雾从他手指间徐徐地升上半空，“这对他来说是很大的打击。你知道，克格勃曾经是他全部的理想。而现在这理想破灭了。”</p><p>“我知道。”德米特里说。可他又想，他真的知道吗？那些弗拉基米尔的隐痛，那些经年的挣扎，他尚还一无所知。而一无所知的结果就是弗拉基米尔躺在客厅的沙发上，烧得不省人事。德米特里的心都揪在一处。</p><p>“你别这样，”伊万诺夫看着他的表情，神色忽然温和下来，“你瞧，虽然如此，但我并不是那么担心他。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>伊万诺夫掸掉烟灰，看着他，罕见地笑了：“因为他还有你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 朔风</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">接下来的几天里，日子变得有些难熬，这多半是因为，弗拉基米尔绝不是世界上最听话的病人。即便阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇再三叮嘱他要好好养病，他还是一而再、再而三地试图爬起来工作，无论德米特里怎么劝都没用，最后只得把文件从他手里抢下来才行。抢走之后，还得被一双虚弱的、烧得泪光莹然的眼睛瞪着，德米特里觉得他真的受够了。</p><p class="p1">他推开窗户，远处的天边闪烁着一线冰冷而清澈的河流，那些色彩黯淡的房子就如同孩童的积木块，散落在圣彼得堡的大街小巷。十月的天空呈现出苍蓝的色泽，向他倾斜过来。</p><p class="p1">“要烟吗？”他依稀听到楼下有人在问，“来一根烟吗，先生？拜托了？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里叹了口气，揉揉双眼。他将煮好的茶倒进杯子，用它润了润干燥的嘴唇。十分钟前，他刚刚到家，发现弗拉基米尔躺在沙发上，一双眼睛因为发烧而格外地亮，盯着天花板。德米特里在沙发上坐下来，问：“你还好吗？”</p><p class="p1">他不吭声。德米特里走过去，摸了摸他那汗湿的、稻草似的柔软的头发：“谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇等下要过来。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔翻了个身，露出厌倦的神色：“我不想见他。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里有些被逗乐了：“他不是你的好朋友吗？”</p><p class="p1">“他只会教训我。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里忍着笑，拍了拍他垫在小腹上面的手，说：“他只是担心你。瓦洛佳，你告诉我，到底是怎么了？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔深深地看着他，目光逐渐变得痛苦，那是一种怎么也无法宣泄的困惑与悲楚，反复地闪烁在他眼睛里。他用手捏着毯子的边缘，直到手指失去血色，接着忽然地道：“我是不是做错了？”</p><p class="p1">他是指“八一九”后他退党辞职的事。德米特里一时有些语塞，不等他回答，弗拉基米尔已经用嘶哑的嗓音继续了下去：</p><p class="p1">“那天早上我在家里，刚刚起床，连衣服还没穿好，电话就响了。我接起来，对方说要找弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇。我说我就是。他忽然沉默了，接着对我说，你知道吗，你是个叛徒。我问他是谁。他说他是米哈伊尔·谢尔盖耶维奇·沃罗比约夫。这个人我是记得的。当年我刚进入克格勃列宁格勒分局的时候，他是我的领导。</p><p class="p1">“那时候我什么都不懂，可他对我照顾有加。我记得我刚进去的时候，犯过一个可怕的错误。他们让我彻查进来出入境苏联的人员背景，而我想也没想，就说这不合法。这的确是不合法的，在今天看来也是。大家都惊骇欲绝地看着我。沃罗比约夫上校当时是管事的，他把我叫出去，耐心地同我解释，克格勃就是法律。我一直想，如果换做是别人，我可能就……”</p><p class="p1">他咳嗽起来。德米特里把茶杯端了过去。弗拉基米尔接过，没有喝，哑声继续道：</p><p class="p1">“我试图在电话里同他解释为什么我退出克格勃，为什么我不站在 ‘八一九’那伙人的那边，我不知他听进去了多少。他对我说，他本以为我会是那个同祖国站在一起的人，可显然我已经忘记了当初的誓言。我说，正是因为祖国，我才选择退出，那群人的做法加剧了苏联的进一步分裂……可他根本不听。他接着对我说，当年正是他签字批准我加入克格勃，并且这些年来从未后悔过他的选择——直到眼下这一刻。然后，不等我说什么，他就挂掉了电话。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里沉默地听着。</p><p class="p1">“沃罗比约夫上校是个好人，是真正的爱国者。他是真的相信，共产主义总有一天会实现……我现在还记得那时的日子。他从不会对下属大吼大叫，哪怕他们做错了事。我——咳咳……”</p><p class="p1">德米特里扶着他坐起来，轻轻拍着他的背。弗拉基米尔将脸埋进掌心，苍白的额角下，乌青的血管突突跳动着。</p><p class="p1">“你只是做了你认为正确的选择。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔的眼睛盯着前方，仿佛入了定。他的身体在冷热交替中微微哆嗦着。德米特里抚摸着他瘦削的肩胛骨，一阵无言。</p><p class="p1">“那天我走到 ‘大房子’底下，”他朦朦胧胧地开口，“突然意识到，我再也不能够走进那栋楼里，宣称自己是他们的一员了。”</p><p class="p1">“嘘，别说了，别说了。”德米特里制止住他，强行喂着他喝了口水。弗拉基米尔躺了下去，没有说话，但是有一滴眼泪从眼角滑了下来，闪着冷光。德米特里在心中叹着气，将杯子重新倒满，握了握他的手：“只要你需要，我随时都在。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">德米特里试图去理解那是怎样的一种感受。他想，当一个人为之奋斗的所有目标和理想都破灭时，会遭受怎样的打击。他再度回到客厅的时候，弗拉基米尔已经睡着了，盖在身上的毯子滑落了一半。德米特里捡起毛毯，盖到他肩头，在旁边的椅子里坐下，开始备课。</p><p class="p1">大约七点半的时候，谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇到了，听到开门的动静，弗拉基米尔在沙发里翻了个身，不情不愿地睁开眼，看到来者是谁，又闭上了。那近乎赌气的举动让德米特里心中一阵发软。他站起来，和伊万诺夫握了握手，请他坐下。</p><p class="p1">晚饭是白菜汤和炖土豆泥，德米特里把碗端到桌上，可是没几个人吃，情绪是会传染的。看到瓦洛佳病恹恹地躺在那里，谁都没心情再做什么了。从前，他的确不知道离开克格勃会让他如此痛苦，几乎一蹶不振。</p><p class="p1">他看着伊万诺夫的神情，很明显他也是这样想的。只见他弯下身从包里取出一个瓶子，对德米特里说：“要不要来一点？”那是那种只有哪怕在外国商店和黑市里都抢不到的科涅克白兰地。他吃惊不已，点了点头。伊万诺夫斟了满满两杯，同他碰了碰。</p><p class="p1">德米特里端起酒杯，喝了一口，心满意足地叹着气。要知道，青年时期，他抽烟喝酒可是一样都没落下，即使那并不狂热。他至今都没敢跟弗拉基米尔提起这一点，因为后者几乎烟酒不沾。</p><p class="p1">“工作还顺利吗？”伊万诺夫问。德米特里点了点头，他昨天刚去发了一轮传单，感觉劲头十足，今天在圣彼得堡国立大学讲课时也一切顺利，学生们对他有点过分热情了——特别是女学生。</p><p class="p1">电视里在播放着昨日的新闻。新组成的苏联最高苏维埃（苏联议会）第一次会议在克里姆林宫开幕，总共只有7个共和国代表出席了会议。在会议上，戈尔巴乔夫说，目前任何计划都只是“美好的愿望”，而大家则必须“以共同的努力来使国家摆脱危机”。德米特里看着看着，又给自己倒了一杯酒。接下来发生的事情令他震惊不已：弗拉基米尔赤着脚走了过来，二话不说，夺过他的酒杯就一饮而尽。</p><p class="p1">伊万诺夫差点跳起来：“你这是发什么疯？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔不理睬他。德米特里站起来，扶住他的肩膀，忧心忡忡地道：“瓦洛佳……”</p><p class="p1">“季玛，好孩子，别管我，”病人瞪着他那双无辜的眼睛，沙哑地道。德米特里感到了一阵揪心：“你从来都不喝酒的。”</p><p class="p1">短暂的沉默。弗拉基米尔说：“人人都有想逃避的时候，我也不例外。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里吞咽了一下，看着他拿起酒瓶，又倒了一杯。在一旁，伊万诺夫脸色阴沉，简直黑得像锅底，但是也并没有出手阻拦他。电视切换到了塔斯社的报道，索布恰克拟在三天之内抵达法国。弗拉基米尔喝完了第二杯，眼睛灼灼发亮，对伊万诺夫说：“谢谢你的酒。”</p><p class="p1">伊万诺夫忽然揶揄道：“上学时你但凡有这么爽快，也不至于被大家一直笑话。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔露出羞恼的神色，他咬咬嘴唇，在椅子里坐下了。伊万诺夫晃晃酒瓶，说：“你不知道，当年他是我们红旗学院里唯一一个不喝酒的家伙。大家经常半夜溜去特维尔大街买酒，他一次也没参与过。假如有谁想诓骗他喝，下场都不是很好看。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里忍俊不禁。他一直对弗拉基米尔的过往非常好奇。</p><p class="p1">“大家都说他是个不折不扣的欧洲人，不吸烟喝酒，穿长风衣，戴礼帽，拿长柄雨伞。大夏天考试时，也穿着三件套。至于我们嘛，”伊万诺夫笑了笑，“我们可没有那么讲究。”顿了顿，他继续道：“那是一段快乐的日子。一切都很纯粹。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔始终没说话，眼睛失神地凝视着前方。德米特里把手伸到桌子底下，同他握了握。他的手麻木冰冷，没有反应。</p><p class="p1">“我还记得，有一次，一个讨厌的家伙把瓦洛佳洗好的衣服藏了起来，结果他只能穿着冬装去上课——他宁肯热死也不愿只穿一条背心。当然啦，那家伙最后得到了应有的惩罚。我记得他叫什么来着的……？”</p><p class="p1">“索伯列夫。”弗拉基米尔喃喃地道。</p><p class="p1">“没错，就是他。我想他是嫉妒瓦洛佳，才屡屡给他使绊子。有几次真是惊险。我记得，当时我们轮班值岗，担心他半夜溜进来做手脚。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔露出怀念的微笑。德米特里问：“你们为什么不把他报上去？”</p><p class="p1">伊万诺夫淡淡地道：“他父亲和中央的关系一直不错。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里沉默了。弗拉基米尔说：“我记得后来他去了阿富汗，再后来……”</p><p class="p1">从他惆怅的眼神来看，德米特里知道，是没有后来了。弗拉基米尔再度把手伸向酒瓶，这回德米特里不得不出手阻拦：“你还在生病。”</p><p class="p1">“我已经好了。”弗拉基米尔固执地说。</p><p class="p1">“瓦洛佳——”</p><p class="p1">出乎意料地，是伊万诺夫出声阻止了他：“你要喝就喝吧，”他说，“如果它能让你好受的话。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">那是德米特里第一次见到弗拉基米尔喝醉的样子，在此后的日子里，他时常觉得那是唯一的一次。他喝醉时，连眼神都是恍惚的，脸上泛着一抹潮红，别是一番惊心动魄。此时此刻，他就这么坐在床上，望着德米特里，全无设防地伸开双手。</p><p class="p1">“瓦洛佳，”德米特里说，“你需要休息了。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔站了起来，定定地看着他，接着猛地抓住他的肩膀，将他按到墙上，热烈地亲吻他。啪地一声，德米特里的脑袋撞到了开关，灯熄灭了。黑暗里，他的眼睛在睫毛闪动的间隙间灼亮地发光，仿佛猫儿的眼睛一般。接着它们闭上了，弗拉基米尔搂过他的后脑，深深地同他吻在一起。</p><p class="p1">德米特里被他亲得喘不过气来：“瓦洛佳，等等，你还在发烧……”</p><p class="p1">“可是我想。”弗拉基米尔固执道。他放开德米特里，伸手扯去他的领带，蹭上去啃咬他的脖子。德米特里呻吟了一声，想着明天必须穿件高领毛衣，否则八卦就要在校园里传开了。弗拉基米尔一边吻他，一边解开他的衬衫纽扣，把手伸进去。他冰冷的掌心让德米特里一个哆嗦。他按住弗拉基米尔的手腕，喘息着说：“他会听到的……”</p><p class="p1">他指的是此刻正在客厅里看报纸的伊万诺夫。弗拉基米尔竟然只是耸耸肩，道：“他不会介意的。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里哭笑不得：“为什么我不这么觉得？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔剥掉他的衬衫，把他丢到床上，接着压了上去，两个人的呼吸相融在一起。极近的距离，让德米特里沉醉在他眼睛的色泽里，那是一种近乎透明的蓝。弗拉基米尔忽然搂住他，将脸埋到他怀中，低声道：“没有你我可怎么办？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里心中一软，不禁回抱住他，亲昵地蹭着他的头发：“我哪也不去，瓦洛佳，我再也不会离开你。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔直勾勾地盯着他的下颌，那里残留着一条黯淡的伤疤，是曾经被索洛维约夫狠揍时留下的。弗拉基米尔摩挲着这条伤痕，喃喃地说：“你为我做了这么多，我却没有什么能够给你。”</p><p class="p1">“我什么也不需要。”德米特里说。</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔看着他，眼里忽然浮现出脆弱。他轻轻吻着德米特里，解开自己的领带，然后是衬衫。德米特里拥住他，温柔地摩挲着，压抑着细微的声音。酒精显然仍在弗拉基米尔体内作用着，因为他一扫平日的羞涩，透出一种狡黠的热情，以及柔软。德米特里被他撩拨得几乎招架不住，连眼前都是眩晕的。一切结束之后，弗拉基米尔趴在他怀里，轻轻颤抖着，餍足得像只猫。</p><p class="p1">德米特里心中忽然被柔情淹没了：“你知道，”他说，“这世上没有什么是我不能为你做的。”</p><p class="p1">许久没有听到回应，他低下头一看，发现弗拉基米尔已经睡着了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">十点多的时候，伊万诺夫离开了。临走前，他瞥了眼德米特里放在桌上的、当初为索布恰克竞选宣传所准备的传单，说道：“你很喜欢做这个，是吗？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里点点头。一直以来，派发传单、贴海报的活儿都是他主动揽下的。不仅如此，他还曾拿着扩音喇叭，上街加入到人群中。人群时常让他觉得有某种力量——某种改变现况的活力，这使得他非常振奋。</p><p class="p1">“你觉得你所做的，对祖国有益，是吗？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里挺直身体，不卑不亢道：“是的。国家急需要改变，这是毋庸置疑的事。”</p><p class="p1">“可是你看看，一切并没有在变好，而是越来越糟。失业率和犯罪率像坐了火箭，卢布一天比一天不值钱——”</p><p class="p1">德米特里吞咽了一下，这是他无法反驳的。“我想，历史终会证明，谁站在了对的一边。”</p><p class="p1">“不错，是这样。”伊万诺夫说，“可惜到那时往往太迟了。”短暂的沉默，德米特里问：“苏联对你来说是什么？”</p><p class="p1">“是我的祖国，是我永远也不会出卖和背叛的。”</p><p class="p1">“你觉得我不这样认为吗？”德米特里问，“但是你也知道，在苏联，也有无数人曾经受苦。如果不是索布恰克，我们现在还得挤在厨房里，像做贼一样聊天。大家都受够那样的日子了，没有自由，所有人都战战兢兢，”他顿了顿，“我支持阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇，仅仅是因为，他让我们不再觉得害怕。”</p><p class="p1">“哪怕这样的结果是苏联不复存在？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里怔忡了一秒：“无论如何，”他说，“人们不该活在恐惧中。”</p><p class="p1">伊万诺夫压了压帽檐，居然笑了，笑容里有种捉摸不透的忧伤：“我忽然明白，为什么瓦洛佳会喜欢你，”他说，“你身上有种单纯的执着，就和他一模一样。告诉我，德米特里，你愿意为你的信仰而死吗？”</p><p class="p1">沉默良久，德米特里回答：“是的，我愿意为我的理想而死。”</p><p class="p1">伊万诺夫笑了一笑，掩上门，离开了。窗外朔风凛冽，从遥远的地方传来唱片机里的歌声：<em>也许祖国从这里开始：从春天的椋鸟飞翔，从这一条乡间的道路，它伸向那无尽远方……</em></p><p class="p1">他慢吞吞地回到卧室，瓦洛佳已经醒了，披着睡袍，静静地坐在那里。仍带有一丝红晕的脸上，双眼倒是清明了许多。德米特里在他身边坐下来，温柔地问：“好些了吗？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔点点头。德米特里用手试了试他的前额，已经不再那么滚烫了。他用手别开弗拉基米尔的一缕额发，后者轻轻蹭向他的抚触，眼神里是毫不掩饰的眷恋。</p><p class="p1">就在这时，电话忽然响了。弗拉基米尔脸色变得苍白，走去接了起来。德米特里听不清电话那头在说什么，只看到他的表情越来越消沉，伴随着轻声的“是”、“不”、“好的”……挂断电话，他朝德米特里走来，垂着双眼。</p><p class="p1">“是沃罗比约夫？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔点点头。</p><p class="p1">“他都说了些什么？”</p><p class="p1">“没说什么，”弗拉基米尔道，“他拜托我十二月去一趟莫斯科，替他把列宁格勒克格勃分局的机密文件转交给卢比扬卡的克格勃总部。他说，”他哽了一下，“即使我已经……他还是找不出第二个他更信任的人。”</p><p class="p1">不知为何，他看着似乎更加难过了。德米特里拉过他，在他嘴唇上啄了一下，说道：“如果你答应的话，”他说，“到时候让我陪你去吧。”他们躺到床上，弗拉基米尔睁着眼睛，望着天花板。德米特里低声道：“别再想了。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔动了动，靠到他怀里，紧紧地抓住他的手。他时常不明白，德米特里究竟在他身上看到了什么，以至于这样为他付出。他只知道，在那个艰难的1991年的寒冬，他就是他坚持下去的全部的勇气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 凛冬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">他仍旧记得第一眼看到那个年轻人时的景象。那是一张印在入学许可上的黑白照片，因为年代久远而微微泛黄。他吹去那上面的积尘，凝视着照片里那双聪慧而灵动的眼睛。他显得自信却不桀骜，温雅而又颇具锋芒。弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇盯着照片看了良久，问道：“我需要这份资料。”</p><p class="p1">“拿去吧，”他当时的同时斯米尔诺夫打着哈欠说，“记得还回来就行。”</p><p class="p1">后来他并没有还回那份文件，因为斯米尔诺夫在一个晚上喝多了，溺死在了涅瓦河里，而克格勃再也不是原来的模样。彼时，阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇委托他调查他的竞选小组，他在克格勃那个巨大的档案柜里翻找了两个小时才找到相应的文件。克格勃对每一位列宁格勒国立大学法律系的学生都有登记记录。</p><p class="p1">他又花了半个多小时，将那些资料整理成薄薄一册。他很快就对这个名叫德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇的年轻人的生平熟稔于心，就好像他们已经认识了很久一样——他优秀且清白，非要说有什么的话，那就是在大学时代曾对西方音乐展现出浓厚兴趣。但时代已经改变了。如今自由才是至高无上的。</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔收起资料，望了望窗外。那天是一九九一年一月十五日。他想，是时候去见见他了。</p><p class="p1">他换上一件不起眼的衣服，扣上灰色的冬帽，来到圣瓦西里耶夫岛上。风雪飘摇中，有个影子慢慢地走近了。他屏住呼吸，目睹着德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇从他身边路过，走向桥头。弗拉基米尔压下帽檐，跟了上去。</p><p class="p1">路上，意外发生了。那个大个子抢走了德米特里的钱包。弗拉基米尔犹豫了片刻，接着追了上去。那时候他尚不知道，此后将要发生在他们之间的一切，只是凭着一种纯粹的本能，想要帮助他。“请至少来我家坐坐吧。”德米特里说，弯起的双眼里是热切的笑意。弗拉基米尔像被烫到了一般后退了一步。</p><p class="p1">“不，不，还是算了吧。”他听到自己这样说。</p><p class="p1">“那请至少告诉我你的名字。”</p><p class="p1">他露出忧伤的苦笑，正了正帽子，直接离去了。他能感到德米特里困惑的目光胶着在自己的背影上。</p><p class="p1">一周后，他们正式认识了。德米特里比他想象得还要大胆，有种年轻人特有的锐气。他是属于那个新时代的人，弗拉基米尔明白，他终会干出一番事业。而当他在风雪茫茫的夜色里独自走回家时，却不知道自己将何去何从。</p><p class="p1">他是苏维埃最后的遗产。</p><p class="p1">调查还在暗暗地进行着。后来，有什么事情发生了微妙的改变。德米特里陪着他经历磨难，甚至愿意同他出生入死。当那个光头在那座废弃的仓库里把德米特里提起来的时候，弗拉基米尔突然被一种前所未有的恐慌攫住了。他已经有数十年没有感觉到过如此强烈的恐惧，像是心被狠攥了一把。“不要，”他听到自己沙哑的声音，“请不要。”</p><p class="p1">不知从何时起，他忽然承受不起失去。他想，他太喜爱那双灵秀的眼睛，太眷恋它们望向他时流露的温柔，就好像他做什么都会被理解，就好像他真的不是孤单一人。</p><p class="p1">他把他的两名同事叫来——一九八五年之前，他们曾在同一个分队里工作。弗拉基米尔告诉他们，从今往后，他需要他们为德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇提供保护。</p><p class="p1">两人对视了一眼：“那我们还要继续跟着他吗，头儿？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔用手撑着桌面，望向那张黑白的照片。那双眼睛即使不笑的时候，也似是顾盼有情。他想，你会原谅我吗？</p><p class="p1">“头儿？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔点了点头：“继续。”</p><p class="p1">他曾在圣彼得堡遭受过伤害，是的，那时候仅仅是因为他的身份就上门来找茬的人数不胜数，可是回想起那段时光，他胸腔中只有一种沉甸甸的温情。那就是他死寂已久的心重又开始跳动的时刻。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">十二月的冬天就如俄罗斯的未来那般惨淡。风霜如刀剑般切割着人们的脸颊，厚重的雪花密匝匝地盖满街道。在红场，条石上结着霜，克里姆林宫塔楼顶部的红星在冬雾中若隐若现。他们不知道，在十二月二十一日这天，苏联11个共和国的领导人在哈萨克斯坦首都阿拉木图举行的首脑会议上签署了《阿拉木图宣言》，而这份宣言即将宣告苏联的死亡。</p><p class="p1">他们在抵达莫斯科之前见到了沃罗比约夫上将，在“大房子”的一楼，他沉默地将一捆厚厚的亚麻色文件夹递给弗拉基米尔，两条浓黑的眉毛紧蹙着。</p><p class="p1">“我会将他转交给卢比扬卡，”弗拉基米尔低声说，不敢看他的眼睛，“请您放心。”</p><p class="p1">沃罗比约夫说道：“来我办公室坐坐吧。”他跟前台的中尉打了招呼，领着他们往电梯走去。“这个年轻人是和你一起的？”</p><p class="p1">“是的，长官。”</p><p class="p1">沃罗比约夫砸了咂嘴，没有给出评价。来到办公室里，弗拉基米尔依旧低垂着头，不发一语，好像是个做错了事情的孩子。沃罗比约夫回身在档案柜里翻找着，接着递过来一沓文件：“这是你的档案，你拿走吧。”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔动了一下，涩声道：“我……”</p><p class="p1">“如今克格勃已经不安全了，”沃罗比约夫点了一根烟，“有可能会发生东德那样的事。我们不知道。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里环视四周。在沃罗比约夫上将背后挂着一张巨大的捷尔任斯基肖像，还有一副列宁像。这可能是如今圣彼得堡唯一一处准予公开挂列宁像的地方。弗拉基米尔半晌抬起头，接过他的档案，低声地说：“谢谢您。”</p><p class="p1">沃罗比约夫掸了掸桌上的烟灰，忽然说：“你记不记得你第一天来报道的时候？冲着我说可是那个不合法，大伙都惊呆了，可是你丝毫不为所动，好像一点也不害怕。你真的不害怕吗？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔露出微微赧然的神色，接着摇了摇头：“我只是在捍卫我所相信的，上将同志。”</p><p class="p1">沃罗比约夫眯起眼睛，拨开脸前头的烟雾，说：“那么你现在在捍卫什么呢？”</p><p class="p1">“我的祖国，上将同志。一如既往。”</p><p class="p1">烟雾散尽了，沃罗比约夫将烟头碾进烟灰缸，向后靠到椅子里：“你可以离开了。”</p><p class="p1">“是，长官、”</p><p class="p1">他们往门口走去，弗拉基米尔忽然回过头，望着坐在椅子里的沃罗比约夫，低声道：“一直以来，能和您共事，是我的荣幸。”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">这是德米特里第一次来到卢比扬卡。建筑前头的安德罗波夫雕像已经被推倒了，门前的广场光秃秃的，空无一物。德米特里曾在镜头里见到过它，身披着漂亮的红色标语，呈现出无上的荣光。如今他望着它，只感到了萧索的凄凉。</p><p class="p1">“我在这儿等你，”他说。弗拉基米尔点点头，走上台阶，身影消失在黯淡的灯光里。德米特里拿鞋跟蹭着脚下的雪，从口中哈着气，搓了搓双手。远处，成群结队的人们不知在干什么，将街道围得水泄不通。他走过去一看，原来是一群人在庆祝斯大林的诞辰，有不少人夹道抗议着，甚至还打了起来。德米特里摇了摇头，回到卢比扬卡广场，正好看到弗拉基米尔走出来。</p><p class="p1">“都办完了？”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔点点头。德米特里踮起脚，在他嘴唇上亲了一下，舌尖尝到了冰冷的雪花。“我们回旅店吧。”接着，他趁弗拉基米尔不注意，忽然蹲在地上，抓起一团雪，朝他扔了过去。</p><p class="p1">雪球砸中了他的领口，弗拉基米尔一哆嗦，呆住了。他抖掉碎雪，露出难以置信的神色，接着忽然将包放到地上：“这可是你起的头。”</p><p class="p1">话音未落，一个雪球砸了过来，正中他的心口。德米特里赶忙闪躲，但是下一个雪球接踵而至，砸中了他的脑袋，冰冷的雪水顺着头发流向耳廓。这可是真的很冷。他跳了起来，搓着地上的雪，又去砸弗拉基米尔，可惜砸偏了。他弯腰躲过下一个雪球，抱住脑袋，叫道：“我认输，我认输！”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔走了过来，满眼戏谑：“你认输？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里点点头，接着趁他不注意，抓起一捧雪拍到了他脑袋上。弗拉基米尔揪住他的领子，同他滚到雪地里，捡起雪揉到他胸口。德米特里一边笑，一边说：“我错了——哎哟，别打了，我错了！”弗拉基米尔决定放过他的时候，两个人已经满身都是雪花，就像两个顽皮的、无忧无虑的孩童。弗拉基米尔压在他身上，双眼因为寒冷而显得更清澈。德米特里看着看着，拉下他的领带，轻轻亲了他一下。那一刻，喧嚷的风雪似是远去了，整个莫斯科好像只剩下他们两个人。</p><p class="p1">回到旅店后，德米特里脱下湿透的外套，挂到衣帽钩上，只穿着毛衣躺到床上。房间里有两张床，但他们早就习惯了挤在一处，听着对方的呼吸声入睡。弗拉基米尔坐了下来，任由德米特里搂着他。</p><p class="p1">旅店坐落在红场边上，因此楼下时常传来喧闹的声音，有时是游行，有时是人们瑟缩在寒风中变卖家当。这会儿，竟然传来了砰砰的枪声。弗拉基米尔用手捂住了德米特里的耳朵，把他拥到怀中，直到天地寂静下来。</p><p class="p1">德米特里蜷缩在他怀里，屋里暖意融融，窗户上很快结了一层冰花，忽然间，弗拉基米尔问：“季玛，假如有一天，我不再是我，你会怎样？”</p><p class="p1">德米特里抬起头来：“什么叫你不是你？你永远都是你。”</p><p class="p1">“不，我是说，假如发生了什么事情，假如我不得不……”他哽了一下。窗外，寒风呼啸，雪静静地堆满窗框。弗拉基米尔咬了咬下唇，接着再度开口：</p><p class="p1">“季玛，我只想要你知道，无论以后发生什么，无论我成为怎样的人，这里，”他拉过德米特里的手，放在自己的心口，“它永远属于你。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里呆呆地看着他，从手掌底下传来绵长而有力的心跳，渐渐地与他的重叠在一起。在那个未来尚未如利剑般悬在头顶的日子里，他凝视着弗拉基米尔在微光中扑闪的睫毛，扑上去亲吻他，好似进行一场虔诚的仪式。在莫斯科的风雪中，他们互相搂抱着，就那样睡着了。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">十二月二十五日这天，雪慢悠悠地下着，不疾不徐地铺满红场，莫斯科河上，飘荡着一层若有若无的薄雾。德米特里醒得很早，打开电视，却愣住了。屏幕上是苏联中央电视台，《天鹅湖》的旋律婉转地回荡在半空。</p><p class="p1">“怎么了？”弗拉基米尔睡眼惺忪地问。</p><p class="p1">德米特里关掉电视，“没什么，”他亲了亲弗拉基米尔，“没关系。你继续睡吧。”</p><p class="p1">他下楼去买早餐，街道上一反往常地空旷。几个游客零零星星地在拍照，前几日庆祝斯大林诞辰的共产党人也不见了。他抬眼望向风雪吹净后的天空，克里姆林宫的红星在辉耀着，圆屋顶上红旗飘飘。</p><p class="p1">“这都是什么事儿哟！”店主咒骂着，一群人围坐在电视机前，看着电视机里的《天鹅湖》。此时此刻，那旋律正在无数人家中循环播放着。</p><p class="p1">“我希望是他们逮捕了戈尔巴乔夫。”</p><p class="p1">“瞧瞧你说的，是叶利钦害和索布恰克我们吃不上饭。”</p><p class="p1">“叶利钦是我们的救世主！”</p><p class="p1">那群人七嘴八舌地吵了起来，德米特里掀开帘子离去了。</p><p class="p1">回到旅店，弗拉基米尔已经醒了，德米特里把早餐放到桌上，走过去搂住他。弗拉基米尔的面容中有种沉重的神色：“发生什么了？”</p><p class="p1">“你听到了吗？”弗拉基米尔喃喃地问。此时此刻，到处都是《天鹅湖》的调子。德米特里搂住他，安慰道：“不会有事的，来吃点东西吧。”</p><p class="p1">早饭过后，他们一同去看了莫斯科河，又去普希金广场坐了一会儿，直到傍晚时分点上美丽的灯光。他们步行着走回旅店，路上还遇到一个醉醺醺的酒鬼，冲他们喊：“来……来一杯！同志！”如今，醉鬼在莫斯科随处可见，或许是因为他们路过的食品店里要不是货架空空，就是只有些千篇一律的鱼罐头和果汁瓶子。在这一天的莫斯科，感受不到新年节日的气氛。</p><p class="p1">回到旅店，弗拉基米尔看了会儿文件，德米特里看了几眼电视，趴在桌子上，睡着了。醒来的时候，他揉了揉眼睛，发觉自己正盯着电视屏幕里的米哈伊尔·戈尔巴乔夫。</p><p class="p1">“我是带着忧虑离开这个职位的，”他说，“但是我也带着希望，带着对你们的信心，这种信心来自你们的智慧和精神的力量。我们是一个杰出的文明的继承人，这个文明进入新的、现代化和有尊严的新生取决于你们每一个人。”</p><p class="p1">德米特里怔怔地看着。戈尔巴乔夫宣布自己辞去了总统的职务。</p><p class="p1">“一些错误完全可以被避免，很多事情可以做得更好，但是我确信或早或晚我们共同的努力会有结果，我们的国家会成为一个繁荣而民主的社会。谨此向各位致以我最美好的祝福！”</p><p class="p1">画面忽然切换了，只见克里姆林宫的圆屋顶上方，苏联国旗正在缓缓下降。德米特里忽然意识到，房间里只有他一个人。他心一沉，抓起外套就匆匆下了楼。</p><p class="p1">那是一个安静的、昏黑的、寒冷的长夜。远处的居民楼上的窗户黑漆漆的，没有亮光，他听不到人们的欢呼，也没有人愤怒地叫嚷，没有抗议，也没有哭泣，只有仿佛死一般的沉寂，伴着斯帕斯克塔楼上钟声的余音，在为苏联做着最后的哀悼和送行。《纽约时报》次日的头版中，将会用一小块地方专门祭奠她：</p><p class="p1">“苏维埃政权在其短暂而动荡的历史中取得了巨大的成就，经历了可怕的苦难，在漫长而痛苦的衰落之后，于今天去世。苏联在乌托邦式的承诺中诞生，在“十月革命”的暴力动荡中诞生，在1991年12月底的沉闷黑暗中走向末日……”</p><p class="p1">德米特里踩着嘎吱作响的积雪，冲向红场，一边叫着：“瓦洛佳！”</p><p class="p1">雪忽然下得又急又猛。他拨开脸上湿冷的雪水，深一脚浅一脚地走着。突然间，他看到了。风雪洪流中，有一个人在朝他缓缓走来——是弗拉基米尔。</p><p class="p1">“瓦洛佳！”他叫道，冲上去抓住他的臂肘。弗拉基米尔茫然地望着他，那张脸上没有表情。斯帕斯克塔楼的钟声敲了最后一下，苏联已经不复存在，“瓦洛佳……”</p><p class="p1">他抬手摸摸弗拉基米尔的脸，摸到了满手滚烫的泪水。他的心一下子碎了。德米特里一把搂住他，把脸埋到他冰冷的怀中，哽咽着说：“别哭了，瓦洛佳，别哭……”</p><p class="p1">弗拉基米尔深深地抽着气，张开口，却什么也说不出来。雪花铺天盖地地落在他们的头发上，衣服上，宛如一场盛大而无声的葬礼。德米特里舔了舔冻得麻木流血的嘴唇，大声说道：“瓦洛佳，我会永远陪着你的，你明白吗？这是我给你的承诺。”</p><p class="p1">像木头一样僵硬着的弗拉基米尔忽然动了，胡乱地将他搂进怀里。德米特里抱住他，吻着他，泪水融化了脸上的冰霜。“无论发生什么，无论在哪里，我会永远……永远陪在你身边。”</p><p class="p1">在那个晦暗的长夜里，德米特里还不知道，未来，弗拉基米尔将会像个流离失所的孩子，无从安放他的忠诚，因此只得抱紧苟延残喘的俄罗斯，呼唤她为我的祖国。</p><p class="p1">彼时他还不知道，在未来等待着他们的，是怎样残酷而沉重的命运。那时候他也不知道，他会真的恪守他的承诺，追随着他度过他的整个半生。</p><p class="p1">而回首悠悠岁月，他发现，他竟然从未有过片刻的后悔。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>本章部分内容引用自《解体岁月》，闻一著。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>